


The Broken Dreams【Sonic The hedgehog AU】

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Feels, Assassination, Blood and Gore, Brotherhood, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suspense, Terrorists
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤Historia escrita por Sonye-San y Mariamy-Judith.•[Universo Alterno]Amy,María y Blaze son las mas famosas criminales de todo Mobius, mientras que Sonic,Shadow y Silver son los mejores agentes de Elite de la G.U.N. Pero, ¿Que pasa cuando los caminos de ellos se cruzen? Aveces, una verdad oscura que aún no a salido a la luz, puede hacerlos ver que simplemente nadie escogía su destino.➤Spin Off Precuela:https://www.wattpad.com/story/89677160-broken•Historia no apto para todo publico, por contenido Violento y Sangiento(Gore) Escenas eroticas, lenguaje obsceno y posible OOC en los personajes Canónicos u oficiales.➤Parejas Principalas:♦Sonamy (Sonic x Amy)♦Shadaria (Shadow x María)♦Silvaze (Silver x Blaze)♦Knouge (Knuckles x Rouge)➤Parejas Secundarias:♦Tailream (Tails x Cream)♦Vecnilla (Vector x Vanilla)♦ManAtika (Manic x Sonatika[OC])Disclaimer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©Y algunos de Archie Comics©.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat & Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna & Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik/Shadow the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile
Kudos: 3





	1. Como son las cosas

** . **

**AMY POV**

_Con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que la vida es una clase de sueño blanco que uno va moldeando y diseñando de acuerdo a sus metas y esperanzas para alcanzar sus verdaderos objetivos en esta vida mortal, pero por cada sueño de luz también hay un sueño de oscuridad; los sueños de oscuridad son aquellos sueños que aunque uno quiera e intente con todas sus fuerzas mortales no los puede evitar soñar o detener, y estos arruinan por completo aquel sueño puro y lleno de luz, algunos sueños sobreviven y vuelven a soñar como si aquellos sueños oscuros nunca los hubiera tenido, hay otros que también sobreviven pero se vuelven sueños oscuros, y otros ya ni siquiera existen por su debilidad. Mi madre siempre me decía que yo era un sueño de luz que pronto se haria notorio en esta vida mortal llena de pecados e impurezas por la pureza e inocencia que había en mí, hasta que aquel día llego, a mi vida llego un sueño oscuro que nunca pude imaginar que tendría, y este acabo con lo poco que tenía, "Mama, reacciona por favor, ¡Mamaaaa!"._

—**Amy, Mobius llamando a Amy Rose**—Escuche una voz femenina que me llamaba, yo solo dirigí mi mirada a la dirección en donde venía aquella voz dulce viendo a una eriza de púas rubias de mirada azul de unos 18 años de edad que usaba una blusa negra escotada en V y unos jeans oscuros ajustados junto con unas botas largas del mismo color que me miraba con cierto rostro de frustración por al verla estado ignorando durante todo este tiempo desde la puerta de mi habitación—**Gracias a Chaos que por fin reaccionas, ya debemos irnos, Blaze cree que ya encontró la ubicación de una Chaos Esmerald.**

—**Solo espero que ese grupo de idiotas no este hay**—Pronuncie yo mientras colocaba mi mano en el costado de mi tórax en donde se encontraba una venda ya manchada de sangre seca, hace semanas tuvimos que entrar a una ex base de la G.U.N en busca de una supuesta información acerca de las ubicaciones de algunas Chaos Esmeralds, lamentablemente fue una trampa y un erizo logro dispárame en mi costado—**Si vuelvo a ver a ese erizo azul lo voy a matar.**

—**Eso sí Cupido no te vuelve a flechar Rose**—Dijo María dejando ir una risita algo burlona, yo solo gruñí ante su comentario de mal gusto.

—**La puntería le puede fallar a cualquiera, pero salvar a un patético soldado es un asunto totalmente diferente**—Mencione yo borrando aquella sonrisa burlona de mi compañera de trabajo y asiendo que esta me dedicara una mirada de molestia—**Pudimos deshacernos de uno de esos idiotas pero tú lo tenías de salvar.**

—**Retira lo dicho, yo no lo salve**—Pronuncio María mientras sacaba una ocho milímetros de su bolsillo trasero y me miraba con cierto enojo, yo no me quede atrás ya que al mismo tiempo que ella saco su juguetito yo había sacado una granada y estaba dispuesta a hacerla detonar al igual que ella a dispararme—**Y tu tuvisteis misericordia de aquel detective que fue el responsable de tus propias heridas.**

—**Retira las blasfemias que has dicho**—Pronuncie sujetando el seguro de la granada dispuesta retirarlo—**O si ambas pasaremos a ser lo que somos realmente, nada.**

—** ¡¿Pero qué diablos creen que están haciendo?!**—Escuche una voz masculina que era inconfundible para las dos, solo desvié mi mirada hacia la entrada de la sala de descanso viendo a un erizo negro con franjas rojas e iris sangre con miel que usaba una gabardina café, y otro erizo casi idéntico al primero con sus franjas de un color azul pálido e iris verdes que usaba una clase de gabardina que le cubría su boca o eso queríamos pensar ya que nunca se la habíamos visto—**¡Si se van a asesinar entre ustedes dos que sea después de recolectar las Chaos Esmeralds!.**

—** ¡Así que dejen de comportase como bebes y vallan a hacer su trabajo!**—Demando el segundo erizo asiendo que María y yo guardáramos nuestras armas y saliéramos de esa sala a paso veloz, en aquel momento lo único que me faltaba era que Black Doom me volvieran a encerrar en aquella sala de aislación otra vez.

**FIN DEL AMY POV**

Ambas erizas salieron de aquella sala de descanso y caminaron juntas por un corredor largo sin dirigirse la palabra o tan siquiera la mirada, caminaron por aquel corredor hasta salir de aquel cuartel encontrándose con una felina de color morado e iris miel que se encontraba con la espalda recargada en una de las puertas de un vehículo 4x4 con una mirada de molestia y desesperación por estar esperando durante tanto tiempo a sus dos compañeras de trabajo, ella usaba una ramera blanca junto con un chaleco de cuero de color negro sin mangas y un jeans oscuro ajustado del mismo color, y unas botas a juego.

—**Ya era hora que aparecieran**—Dijo aquella felina morada de nombre Blaze mientras se incorporaba de su antigua posición y abría la puerta del vehículo, María solo hizo caso omiso y abrió el asiento para adelante y se subió en la parte trasera de este, Amy se sentó en la parte del copiloto y Blaze en la de él conductor—** ¿algo paso de lo que me tenga que enterar?**

—**Lo de siempre, Rose perdió el control de sí misma y trato de matarnos a todos**—Dijo María sin tomarle tanta importancia al asunto como antes mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se apoyaba en el asiento trasero—**pero llego el señor Black Doom y Mephiles y la detuvieron a tiempo.**

—** ¿Volvisteis a perder el control de ti misma Amy?**—Dijo Blaze sin despegar su mirada del camino.

—**No fui la única que perdió el control esta vez, ¿verdad María?**—Dijo Amy mientras volteaba a ver a María la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

—**Ambas perdimos el control, pero tu querías acabar con todos nosotros y yo solo te quería matar a ti**—Dijo María con una sonrisa algo confiada en su rostro irritando algo a Amy, la cual enseguida se lanzó hacia ella y la sujeto del cuello tratándola de estrangular, Blaze solo freno el vehículo de repente asiendo que ambas erizas se fueran para delante golpeándose en algunas partes de su cuerpo por la inercia que se había formado.

—**Podrían olvidar lo sucedido en aquel cuartel y volver a ser amigas por el amor de Chaos**—Dijo Blaze con tono serio y autoritario mientras volteaba a ver a ambas erizas, las cuales solo se dirigieron miradas asesinas entre ellas, Blaze solo frunció mas su ceño y sus manos se encendieron en llamas—**¡Olvidaran lo que paso y volverán a ser buenas colegas o las mando directo al infierno en este mismo momento!.**

La erizas rodaron los ojos en señal de resignación dando un fuerte suspiro, la felina tenía razón era sumamente importante la misión y tenían que dejar al lado su rivalidad aunque sea solo por ahora, Blaze sonrió victoriosa y sus manos se apagaron para después dirigir su vista al frente y volver en su camino, así pasaron varios minutos intensos manejando por la carretera solitaria en una noche tensa y nublada el tiempo perfecto para lo que las tres chicas mejor conocidas como Dream blacks el mejor grupo de criminales de todo mobius, cualquiera que las vería solo 3 chicas con menos de 20 años habían cometido crímenes brutales con Amy la eriza rosa la terrorista del grupo con unas habilidades súper agiles de escapismo y con un amor por los explosivos , María la eriza rubia la asesina a sangre fría con una actitud de psicópata disfrutando desmembrar a sus víctimas muchos la consideran como una yangire un Zoomorfo que disfrutaba matar por gusto , Blaze la gata lila una ladrona sigilosa y muy hábil aunque no mataba como sus amigas pero si era mortal si la provocaban ,se la pudiera considerar que era la líder del grupo y la encargada de que sus compañeras no cometieran algo estúpido como la absurda rivalidad que tenían. Pronto llegarían a su destino la noche nublada se convirtió en una con lluvia, el silencio era demasiado en ese vehículo 4x4 pero las chicas solo tenían en mente una cosa robar esa Chaos Esmerald considerada la joya más difícil de conseguir en todo el planeta un verdadero reto para el grupo y mas para la felina. Frenaron y se estacionaron en una esquina cerca de un callejón justo al frente del cuartel donde supuestamente tenían la dichosa Chaos Esmerald las tres chicas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron para después salir del vehículo mirando fijamente el cuartel de la G.U.N donde supuestamente era el más difícil de penetral.

—**Que comience la misión**—Dijeron las tres al unisonó con una sonrisa malvada y muy decididas ya que tenían seguridad que completarían esa misión.

** . **

** . **


	2. Lo Que Pasó

** . **

**SONIC POV**

Alguien sabio me dijo alguna vez que las personas no escogían su destino sino simplemente llegaba y que las circunstancias afectaban mucho en la decisiones que uno tomaba pero a veces ni eso era una escusa para cometer lo mal hecho ,se preguntaran quien soy pues mi nombre es Sonic the hedgehog el erizo más rápido del mundo y no solo eso también detective de la organización militar conocida como la G.U.N encargada de mantener el orden en Mobius e encontrar y proteger las Chaos Esmeralds unas joyas sumamente raras y poderosas muy difíciles de conseguir ,supuestamente si se juntaban las 7 traería el Caos al mundo aunque la mayoría pensaba que era solo un mito pero nosotros no podíamos permitir que eso ocurriera como dice el dicho mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El cuartel donde trabajo es la principal de la G.U.N situado en Station Square donde se encontraban los mejores agentes de elite, Caminé por los pasillos del cuartel para dirigirme donde mi mejor amigo Tails un zorro amarillo de dos colas e iris azules de unos 14 años que siendo tan joven es un genio superdotado ,trabajaba como científico y estratega de batalla con la ayuda de su asistente una abeja de 12 años de nombre Charmy, después de varios minutos llegue al laboratorio donde se encontraba Tails ,luego entré y lo encuentro haciendo un experimento medio raro olvide decir que a veces se comportaba como científico loco.

—**Hey Tails**—Salude con una sonrisa pero el pobre se sobresalto provocando que se le callera un tubo de ensayo y causara un pequeña explosión, todo el laboratorio se lleno de un extraño humo morado, no pude evitar cubrirme y toser un poco minutos después el humo desapareció fije mi vista y vi a Tails con un ventilador—**Si que estás loco hermanito.**

—**Para la próxima no me sorprendas así**—reprocho molesto—**Tuviste suerte de que solo era un gas inofensivo**—Dijo para después guardar el ventilador en un estante.

—**Lo siento ya no lo vuelvo hacer**—Me disculpe un poco nervioso con la mano detrás de mi nuca, Tails frunció el ceño pero después suspiro. — **¿y donde esta Charmy?**—Pregunte con desinterés tratando de cambiar el tema Tails camino unos pasos y se sentó en una silla.

—**Pues lo mande a buscar ingredientes para mi nueva fórmula.**—Dijo medio irritado la verdad era que Charmy era demasiado imperativo y muy curioso a veces Tails lo mandaba a buscar cosas ridículas sin sentido solo para alejarse unos minutos de la abeja, yo no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas Tails frunció de nuevo el ceño.

—**De nuevo Charmy molestándote cierto**—pronuncie sin dejarme de reír.

—**Para que te miento**—hablo resignado dando de nuevo un suspiro y tomando otro tubo de ensayo con un liquido verde.

—**Bueno mejor me voy te dejo con tus experimentos**—me despedí de él y Salí de su laboratorio.

Por el camino me encontré con Charmy con varias bolsas volando rápidamente a la dirección del taller de mi mejor amigo solo le desee suerte a Tails ya que de Charmy no se salvaría al menos que lo volviera a mandar a buscar más ingredientes ridículos quien sabe , pase por la enfermería del cuartel en esa estación trabajaba la doctora Vanilla una coneja crema e iris marrones vestida con una blusa amarilla y una falda negra con tacones negros no tan altos de unos 33 años de edad ella era la encargada de curar a los soldados con la ayuda de su hija Cream una conejita Crema idéntica a su madre hasta usaban el mismo atuendo de unos 12 años, ellas habían trabajado duro aunque las dos habían sufrido una enorme pérdida hacía ya algunos años perdieron al hombre que mas amaban , pero por ahora se encontraban felices ya que Vanilla se volvió a casar con un cocodrilo de unos 31 años de nombre Vector era uno de los militares de mayor rango del cuartel. Este cuartel realmente era enorme a veces hasta yo me perdía caminando por aquí , ahora paso por la sala de entrenamientos era donde hacíamos toda clase de simulaciones de batalla para subir el rendimiento de nuestras propias habilidades, en este instante se encontraba Rouge una murciélago blanca e iris aqua vestida como ninja de 24 años una espía y antigua caza recompensa y Espio un camaleón morado e iris miel de 22 años vestido por igual de ninja conocido como el mejor espía del cuartel ya que era un verdadero Ninja con poderes de camuflaje ,los dos entrenaban en la simulación mas difícil ya que muy pocos la lograban completar totalmente este sería su 4to intento en probar, ellos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia yo les sonreí y levante el pulgar deseándole suerte ellos igual sonrieron luego se miraron a los ojos y asintieron decididos.

Ya me estaba cansando de caminar estos interminables pasillos iba a llegar tarde a la reunión con mis compañeros, pero tenían que entender que esto era enorme y que estaba prohibido usar nuestras habilidades si estábamos fuera del simulador solo la podíamos usar en las misiones de alto riesgo, después de varios minutos que para mi parecieron horas interminables llegue a la sala de reuniones para encontrarme con la mirada de odio de mis compañeros por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo.

—**Llegas tarde otra vez Faker**—reprocho un erizo negro de franjas rojas de iris sangre con un traje negro y una corbata roja con sus zapatos especiales Air Shoes diseñados para alcanzar mi velocidad del sonido, con guantes blancos e ring inhibidores con una actitud seria de nombre Shadow que por alguna razón nos parecíamos y me puso ese ridículo apodo.

—**Cuando aprenderás a llegar a tiempo a las reuniones Sonic**—Reprocho por igual un erizo plateado con un extraño peinado e iris dorados con una camisa gris y pantalones negros mas unas botas verdes con azul y blanco rodeado de unos arcos dorados con líneas verdes azulados, con guantes blanco con los mismo arcos sobre las muñecas y unas marcas del mismo color de nombre Silver.

—**Lo siento es que me volví a perder**—Me disculpe un poco nervioso pero mis compañeros solo fruncieron el ceño por mi actitud.

—**Mejor olvídalo tenemos que planear como protegeremos la Esmeralda que encontramos de ese trió de chicas**—Pronuncio Shadow haciendo que mi semblante divertido cambiara a uno serio.

—**Que tienes en mente Shadow**—pregunto Silver con curiosidad.

—**No lo sé aun**—Dijo serio Shadow mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—**Ese trió de chicas ya han causado demasiados problemas la trampa para capturarlas no funciono**—pronuncie molesto mirando a mis compañeros los cuales se encontraban como yo.

Ese trió de chicas eran demasiado peligrosas me costaba admitirlo pero tuvimos suerte de salir vivos aunque le pude disparar a una de las integrantes una eriza rosa la terrorista del grupo, los tres estábamos demasiado pensativos buscando una manera de proteger la Esmeralda que teníamos en nuestro poder, el silencio en la sala de reuniones era sepulcral ninguno de los tres emitíamos palabra alguna no pudimos evitar recordar con el ceño fruncido lo que ocurrió hacía ya semanas atrás.

**FIN DEL SONIC POV**

**FLASHBACK**

Aquella noche parecía simplemente perfecta, todo estaba en calma y sin ningún ruido, ni siquiera el de los grillos que habitaban en esa zona cerca de aquel cuartel secreto casi abandonado, tres erizos varones se encontraban analizando desde un escondite seguro aquel lugar esperando sorprender a sus visitas que no tardarían en llegar a su pequeña fiesta, llevaban varios meses perfeccionando su plan maestro para poder atrapar de una vez por todas a ese trió de chicas que habían acabado con casi todo el personal de uno de los cuarteles más importante de la G.U.N. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo a los ojos de un erizo azul e iris esmeraldas, era imposible de creer que ese trió de chicas dejaría escapar la oportunidad de conseguir una Chaos Esmerald, y más si era una oportunidad tan sencilla como esta o tal vez demasiado sencilla para delatar que era una trampa para poderlas atrapar al fin, solo dejo ir un suspiro en silencio y sujeto con fuerza aquella esmeralda de color verde esperando alguna señal o movimiento enemigo pero nada.

Esto era realmente decepcionante para él y tal vez para el resto de sus compañeros, no tuvo más opción que echar un ultimo vistazo a aquel cuarto metálico en el cual se encontraba para empezar a caminar con la extraña gema en la mano de vuelta al cuartel principal de la G.U.N solo dio tres pasos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda que lo lanz volando hacia la pared violentamente chocando contra esta como si de un choque automovilístico se tratara, a pesar del impacto y del dolor que sentía en su columna aun seguía sujetando aquella extraña gema con fuerza como si de esta dependiera su vida. Abrió sus ojos con algo de pesadez no solo por el golpe si no también por aquella cortina de humo que aquella pequeña explosión había causado, apenas podía distinguir el techo de aquella habitación cuando pudo distinguir una silueta femenina que estada de pie a la par de él, el humo se fue asiendo menos denso permitiéndole ver a una eriza de color rosa e iris jade, sus púas eran largas hasta debajo de los hombros y llevaba puesto un top de color rojo sangre con un pantalón ajustado y botas del mismo color del top, la eriza solo se incoo y cogió de entre sus manos la esmeralda mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada.

—**Gracias por la Chaos Esmerald detective Sonic**—pronuncio aquella eriza con una sonrisa algo juguetona mientras le guiñaba el ojo—**Nos ha ahorrado el trabajo a mí y a mis compañeras de matarnos buscándola**.

La eriza solo se incorporo rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad haciendo sonar los tacones de sus botas, aquel erizo azul a quien le correspondía el nombre de Sonic se incorporo rápidamente como si nunca hubiera recibido aquella explosión y corrió alcanzando en un segundo a la eriza y dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen ocasionando que esta callera al suelo bruscamente soltando la Chaos Esmerald, ¿cómo rayos la había alcanzado? Se preguntaba la eriza rosada mientras se trataba de incorporar de aquel ataque del erizo azul.

—**No creías que sería tan fácil conseguirla ¿Verdad?**—Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa confiada mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla.

— **¿Y tú cree que será** **fácil** **vencerme?**—Dijo la eriza rosa mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla y veía con algo de molestia y preocupación a su contrincante—** ¿Qué esperas para comenzar la batalla?, si es a tus compañeros de una vez te digo que están muy ocupados por el momento.** —pronuncio con una sonrisa confiada algo juguetona provocando un pequeño gruñido de parte del detective, él se preocupo un poco por sus compañeros pero sabía que ellos estarían bien ahora tenía sus propios problemas que resolver.

A casi medio kilometro de distancia de donde se encontraba esa pareja de erizos se encontraba otra pareja que estaba teniendo también sus diferencias, un erizo plata de iris dorados se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con una felina de pelaje lila e iris dorados que buscaba acabar lo más pronto posible con su vida terrenal, la felina era precisa en sus ataques y a él le estaba costando el seguir su paso para evitarlos ya que el luchar contra una mujer era totalmente nuevo para él, vio como los puños de ella fueron rodeados por llamas alertándolo de que ya no podría seguir evitando luchar contra ella, ella lanzo una bola de fuego a donde se encontraba, él solo uso su telequinesis para elevarse en el aire y así impedir aquel ataque mortal.

—**Telequinesia**—pronuncio aquella felina algo asombrada manteniendo su expresión seria y sin lucro mientras que sus manos se volvían a encender en llamas—**Esto ya se volvió interesante.**

—**"**_**Si tiene oportunidad de matarme la aprovechara, tengo que subir a su nivel si quiero atraparla**_**"**—pensó en sus adentros el erizo plateado mientras bajaba un poco su altura de vuelo para estar casi a la misma altura que la felina—**Si quieres jugar gatita juguemos**—reto, ambos solo se vieron a los ojos con furia y desprecio antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el otro para comenzar de nuevo su batalla.

Mientras estas dos batallas ocurrían había una tercera que se estaba llevando acabo en la entrada principal de aquel desolado cuartel de G.U.N, los contrincantes eran un erizo negro de franjas rojas e iris sangre y una eriza rubia de iris cielo, el erizo poseía pleno control sobre la batalla entre él y la eriza o eso creía ya que esta no presentaba alguna habilidad o dote sobresaliente de batalla como él y su pleno control sobre la energía del Chaos, el se encontraba tratando de golpear a la eriza rubia para dejarla inconsciente y acabar con esa ridícula batalla pero esta esquivaba con demasiada facilidad cada golpe que lanzaba irritándolo por completo.

—** ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer guapo?**—dijo aquella eriza rubia mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos de una manera burlona y superior, el erizo solo frunció el ceño y cerro sus puños con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse, en ese momento quería romperle en mil pedazos esa carita de muñeca de porcelana que tenia pero de acuerdo a las órdenes de sus superiores tenían que atraparlas no matarlas, lo cual lo decepcionaba un poco— **¿Es que acaso esto es lo mejor que le queda a G.U.N?, ¿O están muy desesperados por atraparnos?**—Este comentario había agotado ya por completo su poca paciencia, solo grito al aire "Chaos Control" y desapareció de los ojos de la eriza la cual se sobresaltó al verlo realizar ese movimiento, empezó a dar vueltas en su mismo lugar buscando señal de él hasta que un dolor en su abdomen la hiso caer de lado bruscamente al suelo, ella solo se incorporo lo más rápido posible para ver a su adversario con una sonrisa juguetona y divertida.

—**Por fin voy a tener algo de verdadera diversión**—dijo la eriza mientras sacaba de la nada una espada de hoja brillante y un mango de oro con un rubí incrustado en la unión de la hoja.

—**Por fin un rival digno este va a ser tu final**—dijo el erizo antes de que ambos empezaran a correr listos para acabar con su contrincante.

Las tres épicas batallas apenas estaban comenzando aunque los tres agentes de G.U.N no estaban enterados del haz bajo la manga de aquel trió de chicas, estas ya suponían que conseguir una Chaos Esmerald tan fácil seria una trampa así que una de ellas habían colocado explosivos detonadores por lugares específicos de aquel viejo cuartel para que nadie sobreviviera, incluyéndolas a ellas si era necesario.

—**Tú si sabes cómo entretener a una chica**—Dijo aquella eriza rosada de iris jade jadeando notoriamente por la falta de descanso, su ropa estaba manchada de tierra y de sangre que provenía de ella y de su contrincante, sostenía con ambas manos un martillo de color amarillo con toques rojizos que también tenía manchas cafés por la tierra y rojizas por la sangre de su contrincante—**Es una verdadera pena que esto ya acabo junto contigo.**

—**¿A qué te refieres?**—Dijo el erizo azul de iris esmeralda en el mismo estado de cansancio y heridas que la eriza rosa, podía ver la confianza y la maldad que había en ella por medio de esa sonrisa confiada que mostraba en ese momento, esta saco de su bolsillo trasero una clase de control que tenía un solo botón, el erizo azul solo amplio mas sus ojos al reconocerlo, su mirada enseguida se fue posando por todo su alrededor viendo lo que se temía, había bombas en todas partes, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? —**Adiós detective**—dijo la eriza dispuesta a presionar aquel botón para activar la cuenta regresiva de los explosivos cuando aquel erizo azul se le lanzo encima ocasionando que soltara el control y este enviara la señal al chocar contra el suelo antes de romperse por completo.

La eriza rosa solo dejo salir un gruñido de molestia al ver que su querido control estaba hecho trisas y ese idiota estaba encima de ella, solo se lo quito de encima empujándolo con fuerza y se incorporo rápidamente mientras veía a ese detective con odio para después salir corriendo de ahí en busca de una salida pero sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado de su abdomen ocasionando que callera de golpe al suelo otra vez, trato de levantarse nuevamente apoyando sus manos y rodillas en aquel piso cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo y le ponía algo alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

—**No tan rápido linda**—dijo aquel erizo mientras encendía su comunicador de muñeca y se lo acercaba al rostro—** Chicos ¿me escuchan? Cambio, chicos están hay cambio**—Solo podía escuchar estática lo cual lo preocupo, solo podían haber dos razones, no había señal o ya eran historia— **¡Chicos!**

—**Son muros de más de 50 centímetros de espesor, es obvio que no hay señal para tu juguetito barato**—dijo la eriza rosa de mal humor mientras empezaba a caminar llevando consigo a rastra al erizo azul que aun trataba de comunicarse con sus compañeros de equipo.

En la zona este de aquel cuartel se encontraba un erizo plata y una felina purpura luchando entre ellos, cada uno usando sus poderes y habilidades que les había dado Chaos, la eriza purpura ya había recibido la señal de activación de las bombas empezándola a preocupar ya que estaba muy lejos de una salida alterna y tenía que recoger a alguien antes de irse de ahí, solo junto ambas manos que se encendieron en llamas de nueva cuenta y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el erizo plata que lo golpeo directamente en el pecho lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de metal de aquel lugar haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento por completo, la felina se acerco a este mientras que sus manos se apagaban para asegurarse de que la pelea había acabado cuando el erizo plateado se levanto rápidamente y en un intento rápido trato de esposarla en una barandilla que estaba ahí, pero la felina lo logro esquivar y en un movimiento rápido haciendo que este mismo se esposara.

—**Eres muy lento para ser un agente de elite de la G.U.N**—Dijo la felina mientras se retiraba del lugar con paso firme.

El erizo plateado a quien le correspondía el nombre de Silver solo sonrió confiadamente y usando su telequinesia levanto un trozo de piso que se había desprendido durante la batalla y lo estrelló contra las esposas rompiéndolas en mil pedazos y dejándolo libre, solo amplio mas su sonrisa y se elevo un par de centímetros del suelo y empezó a seguir a la felina de una distancia considerada para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia, la siguió hasta un viejo hangar en donde se encontraba un vehículo 4X4 que parecía sacado de agencia, él solo se escondió detrás de unos tanques de aluminio esperando algún movimiento o señal de sus compañeros hasta que una de las puertas del vehículo se abrió revelando a un erizo negro con franjas verdes e iris del mismo color pero de un tono más fuerte y con un tipo de mascada cubriéndole la zona de la boca Silver no pudo impedir que sus ojos se ampliaran al reconocer a aquel erizo, cerro sus puños con fuerza y frunció su ceño al recodarlo, salió de su escondite y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—**Mephiles The Dark.**

—**Silver The Hedgehog**—Respondió por igual el extraño erizo.

Mientras tanto en la zona oeste se podían escuchar disparo tras disparo que provenía de la batalla de un erizo y una eriza. El erizo portaba en ambas manos unas ocho milímetros y la eriza en su mano derecha una ocho milímetros y en la otra mano una espada estilo medieval que estaba apenas siendo sostenida.

—**Eres realmente bueno al igual que guapo, por lo usual los chicos que luchaban contra mi** **terminaban muertos** **a los 2 minutos**—dijo la eriza rubia mientras sonreía de manera juguetona.

—**Eso es porque soy el mejor**—dijo el erizo negro mientras levantaba ambas armas amputando a la eriza jalando ambos gatillos dispuesto a matarla pero para su desgracia ya se habían terminado sus municiones—** ¡Maldición!**

La eriza rubia solo sonrió ante esta ventaja y de la nada lanzo cuchilla tras cuchilla como si se tratara de una feroz tormenta, las hojas de estas rozaban la piel del erizo ocasionando que callera al suelo con fuerza y de que sus heridas brotaran aquel liquido rojizo y vital para cada ser vivo, la eriza se acerco a él a paso veloz y se incoo a su lado, coloco su dedo índice y cordial sobre la arteria aorta para asegurarse de que aun tenia pulso y así era, solo dejo ir un suspiro y sonrió mientras se volvía a incorporar.

—** ¡María!**—Pronuncio una voz femenina que se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba, ella solo volteo hacia la dirección de donde provenía su nombre y vio a una eriza rosa esposada con un erizo azul de iris esmeralda—** ¿Qué haces aquí, no recibisteis mi mensaje?**

—**Estaba ocupada Amy**—Dijo María mientras sonreía de manera burlona y cruzaba los brazos—**A diferencia de ti, los chicos si me quieren.**

—**Te quieren matar y violar**—Dijo Amy viéndola con odio a lo cual María contesto de la misma manera.

—**Por lo menos yo no estoy esposada de un idiota**—Dijo María cruzándose de brazos y volteando su mirada a otro lado en señal de enojo y odio.

—**Por lo menos yo no he dejado con vida a un maldito agente de elite**—dijo Amy mientras le devolvía la mirada.

Sonic solo las veía con algo de confusión y con algo de miedo ya que la eriza rosa había sacado de nuevo su matillo y la eriza rubia una espada de la edad media, volteo a ver a su compañero que ya se encontraba sentado en el piso tratando de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas.—**¿Dormisteis bien shadow?**—dijo sonic a su compañero casi moribundo mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero este la rechazo levantándose el solo sin ayuda tambaleándose un poco.

—**Necesitamos salir de aquí ahora, hay bombas en toda la zona y...** —enseguida hubo una especie de terremoto que ocasionó que cayeran de sentón y unos de espaldas por la notoria vibración.

— **¿Que fue eso?** —Pregunto el policia.

—**Ya empezaron a detonar**—Dijo Amy sorprendida y preocupada al mismo tiempo—**Algo la tuvo que accionar ya que aun falta un minuto para que todas empezaran a estallar**.

—**Ya me tenía que suponer este fiasco de trabajo de tu parte Amy**—dijo María mientras se incorporaba lentamente junto con los demás Amy solo saco una daga y se la acerco a María en la garganta—**Dame una buena razón para no cortarte la garganta en este mismo momento.**

—**Porque aquí la asesina a sangre fría soy yo**—Dijo María mientras le quitaba la daga de un movimiento rápido—**Ahora empieza a caminar que tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que las demás bombas estallen y este lugar se derrumbe sobre nosotros.**

—**Tiene razón la rubia**—dijo sonic mientras empezaba a caminar con paso veloz rumbo a una puerta seguido de los demás hasta que escucharon una segunda explosión y empezaron a correr como si el mismo diablo estuviera detrás de ellos.

—** ¡Eres una idiota Amy!**—grito María mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus pies hasta que cayó de golpe al suelo, le dolía su tobillo izquierdo y por inercia coloco su mano en esta zona viendo que su tacón se había roto y de que tal vez esto había ocasionando que se doblara el tobillo trato de levantarse pero volvió a caer asustándola ya que tal vez solo tenía segundos antes de que los explosivos de esa zona explotaran, sintió como alguien la cargaba y se dio cuenta de que era aquel erizo negro que empezó a correr con ella en brazos, en unos pocos segundos ya estaba al lado del erizo azul que estaba cargando a la eriza rosa que aparecer estaba desmallada por un golpe en la cabeza o algo de esa naturaleza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en la puerta de salida cuando una de los explosivos que estaban en esa zona exploto lanzandolos volando hacia afuera a los 4 erizos haciendo que cayeran bruscamente en el suelo por el impacto de la explosión ocasionándoles varios rasguños y algunas lecciones leves.

—**Eso estuvo mas cerca que aquella vez en Angel City cuando tuvimos que salvar al** **presidente**—dijo sonic con un sonrisa burlona mientras se incorporaba lentamente del suelo y le estiraba la mano a Amy que ya había despertado de su trance, esta solo se nego y se levanto lentamente para después hacer aparecer su martillo y golpearlo en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, volteo a su lado y vio al erizo negro también desmallado en el suelo cortesia de María , volvió su vista a Sonic y sonrió mientras se hincaba a un lado y lo empezaba a registrar sacando una Chaos Esmerald, su sonrisa solo se amplió mas al verla pero de un momento a otro se cambio por una de odio, lanzo la Chaos Esmerald al suelo rompiéndola en mil pedazos comprobando su teoría, era una Chaos Esmerald falsa, solo le dedico una mirada de odio al erizo azul y estaba dispuesto a matarlo cuando sus oídos se inundaron de un sonido estridente que se acercaban a ellas con velocidad obligándolas a retirarse de ahí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Los tres erizos salieron de sus pensamientos recordar esa misión fallida no le era de su agrado y mas que muchas dudas se habían formado en sus cabezas por ejemplo ¿por qué Shadow había salvado a María? Ya que claramente sus órdenes eran si las cosas se salían de control podría matarla y que mejor con unas explosiones de su compañera, ¿Por qué la terrorista no lo había matado si tenía esa oportunidad cuando lo dejo inconsciente? Pero sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido al erizo plateado ya que todavía no les había contado a sus compañero de aquel encuentro perturbante.

—**Tenemos que hacer algo esta vez no podemos fallar**—rompió el silencio el erizo azul haciendo que sus compañeros le prestaran atención.

—**Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es estar listo para lo que sea.** —Pronuncio el erizo plateado.

—**Ahora que lo pienso, no me extrañaría que ellas ya supieran que tenemos la Esmeralda y lo peor que vengan al cuartel**—Indago el erizo negro poniendo pensativo a sus compañeros.

—**Sera mejor vigilar la esmeralda más de cerca y mantener alerta a los demás**—Sugirió el detective lo cuales sus compañeros asintieron.

Salieron de la sala de reuniones caminando por los largos pasillos de ese cuartel sin decir palabra alguna, cada paso que daban sonaba en el piso metálico de esos pasillos, después de varios minutos llegaron a la oficina del comandante Knuckles. Tocaron la puerta luego entraron dejando ver a un equidna rojo e iris Violeta de unos 22 años vestidos con un traje militar con varias estrellas doradas dando entender su alto rango en el cuartel. El equidna miro un poco extrañado por esa inesperada visita, el policía Shadow se situó en una esquina cruzado de brazos mientras que el agente secreto y el detective se sentaron justo al frente del escritorio del comandante.

—**A que se debe esta visita**—pronuncio de manera seria mirando con curiosidad al dúo de erizos y una fugaz mirada al tercer miembro como siempre aislado de los demás.

—**Vinimos a decirle que creemos que el trió de chicas pueden invadir el cuartel**—informo con cierta seriedad el detective sorprendiendo un poco al comandante.

— **¿Están seguros?**— Pregunto el equidna—** Este es el cuartel principal tú crees que ellas se arriesgarían tanto.**

—**Cabe esa probabilidad**—Pronuncio serio desde su posición Shadow.

El comandante se puso pensativo, luego tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar varios números esa actitud del comandante hizo que los tres no apartaran su mirada segundos después el comandante comenzó a hablar con unos Zoomorfos desconocidos para ellos, el trió de erizos se quedaron en silencio confundidos y con curiosidad, minutos después en esa extraña conversación el comandante termino la llamada luego fijo su vista a los tres con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—**Bien ya tenemos todo listo en pocas horas recibiremos a dos nuevos miembros.** —Dijo el comandante haciendo que el trió de erizos le prestaran más atención.

—** ¿Quiénes son? ¿Como son? **—Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el erizo azul irritando un poco al comandante.

—**Lo sabrán cuando lleguen**—Pronuncio el equidna para por fin callar las preguntas del erizo azul. —**Si no tienen más cosas que hacer salgan de mi oficina estoy ocupado.**

Los tres salieron de la oficina no muy convencidos sin dejar de murmurar entre ellos preguntándose qué clase de miembros serian pero sobre todo mantenerse alertas y preparados para lo que sea su prioridad principal era proteger esa Esmeralda. Mientras tanto en un cuartel de la G.U.N situado en Coast Esmerald dos siluetas femeninas serraban la transmisión con el cuartel principal de la G.U.N en Station Square.

—**Pues parece que nos transfirieron**—Pronuncio aquella silueta a su compañera.

—**Las cosas se están poniendo feas Sony si el comandante Knuckles nos llamo**—Dijo la segunda silueta.

—**Entonces Yue que esperamos tenemos que ir rápido.** —Dijo aquella silueta mientras se preparaba para correr a la velocidad del sonido.

—**Tú siempre de desesperada pero en fin que esperamos.** —le contesto su compañera mientras estiraba sus alas para emprender el vuelo, las dos se miraron y asintieron para después salir a toda velocidad del cuartel donde se encontraban.

** . **

** . **


	3. Objetivo Incompleto

** . **

Sus mentes se encontraban hundidas aun en los recuerdos de aquella misión fallida, aunque odiaban con cada fibra de su ser recordar aquella derrota en la cual hubieran podido perder su propia vida tenían que hacerlo si querían encontrar una manera de detener a ese trió de chicas, era muy difícil encontrar un punto débil entre ellas, ya que el punto débil de una era la fortaleza de otra, como los explosivos o detonadores eran la debilidad de la asesina o la caza recompensas pero no para la terrorista, el trío de erizos dejo salir por medio de sus labios un suspiro colectivo al no poder encontrar con claridad un punto de partida para detener de una vez por todas a ese trío o para proteger aquella valiosa joya conocida como Chaos Esmerald.

—** ¿Y si nos turnamos para vigilar la Chaos Esmerald las 24 horas?**—Pronuncio en tono serio y dudoso un erizo plateado de iris dorados viendo a sus dos compañeros desde la comodidad de una silla giratoria de escritorio.

—**No me parece mala idea**—Pronuncio relajado un erizo azulado de iris esmeralda sentado cómodamente en un sofá de color marrón mirando el techo desinteresadamente. —** ¿Qué opinas Shadow?**

El erizo negro soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia ya para el siendo uno de los mejores policías no le agradaba la idea de ser humillado por 3 chicas pero no tenia alternativa—**Bien**—respondió secamente con los brazos cruzados desde la esquina donde se encontraba.

— **¿Quien comienza?** —Pregunto el erizo plateado poniéndose de pie.

—**Pues ya que fue tu idea comienzas tú no te parece**—Contesto el erizo azulado con una sonrisa divertida parándose del Sofá de un salto.

—**Bien**—respondió con fastidio el plateado_—_**_"yo y mi bocata"_**—pensó en sus adentros con enojo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Frenaron y se estacionaron en una esquina, cerca de un callejón justo al frente del cuartel donde supuestamente tenían la dichosa Chaos Esmerald, las tres chicas se miraron a los ojos y asintieron para después salir del vehículo 4x4, mirando fijamente el cuartel general de la G.U.N donde supuestamente era el más difícil de penetral de acuerdo a los rumores e información que tenían.

—**Que comience la misión**—Dijeron las tres al unisonó con una sonrisa malvada y muy decididas ya que tenían seguridad que completarían esa misión cueste lo que cueste.

—**Recuerden el plan, no hagan ninguna tontería esta es mi área**—Ordeno la gata lila e iris dorados con mirada firme a sus dos compañeras.

—**Si Blaze**—Dijeron al unisonó las dos erizas con fastidio.

La felina de nombre Blaze escalo las paredes del callejón ágilmente hasta llegar al techo de este, confirmo con la mirada la presencia indeseable de cualquier agente de elite pero para su suerte no había absolutamente nadie, luego de haber confirmado que no era una trampa les hizo señas a sus compañeras para que subieran, las erizas vieron una escalera y la subieron a toda velocidad, ya estando arriba las tres chicas se pararon en la esquina del techo.

—**4 guardias en la puerta principal por lo que veo**—Indago la eriza rubia de iris cielo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa Psicópata sacando uno de sus cuchillos.

—**Tranquila María es muy arriesgado**—Pronuncio seria la felina—**No queremos llamar la atención, ¿recuerdas?**

—**Entonces como pretendes que entraremos sin ser vistos**—Dijo la eriza rosa en tono molesto—**Por mí solo vuelo en mil pedazos el cuartel junto con esos idiotas**—Dijo con una sonrisa sacando una granada de su bolsillo.

—**Chaos dame paciencia**—Rogo con fastidio la felina , haciendo fruncir el ceño a las erizas, Amy guardo su granada con enojo, la felina solo suspiro volviendo a fijar su vista dorada en el cuartel, observando con detalle cualquier entrada que estuviera mas solitaria, caminó unos pasos a la derecha, luego saco unos binoculares, y noto que en la puerta del lado derecha solo tenían 3 guardias y viendo su inseguridad dedujo de inmediato que eran recién graduados de la academia de entrenamientos, su sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en su rostro—**María tenemos carne fresca**—Soltó de repente guardando sus binoculares, la rubia no entendía mucho pero juzgando la sonrisa maliciosa de Blaze se lo decía todo, esa era su señal cuando las cosas eran fáciles.

—**No es justo, ¿por qué María puede asesinar y yo no puedo denotar el cuartel?**—Pronuncio Amy molesta cruzándose de brazos haciendo un divertido puchero de niña pequeña.

— **¿Quién dijo que no lo harías?**—pronuncio la felina alzando una ceja—**Eso también es parte del plan, solo que tomara su tiempo.**

—**Bien**—Dijo la rosada recomponiéndose.

—**Entonces que esperamos ya no veo la hora de desmembrarlos.** —Pronuncio la rubia con una sonrisa sádica—**No quedara nada de ellos**—Culmino lamiendo su cuchillo como si este se tratara de una paleta dulce o un helado cremoso.

—**Síganme tengan cuidado, no hagan nada estúpido**—Ordeno la felina mientras tomaba impulso para saltar al techo de al lado, las erizas asintieron para después seguirle el paso a Blaze. Al llegar al otro techo vieron una soga que convenientemente estaba ubicada por encima de la puerta derecha ,la felina dio una mirada rápida a sus compañeras para luego con cuidado se coloco encima de la soga tomando equilibrio y caminando en ella como si fuera una equilibrista de circo ruso, María se puso un poco nerviosa ya que no se veía muy estable aquella soga, Amy le dio un divertido empujón a María para que avanzara, esta respiro hondo y tomo la misma posición de Blaze, solo que un poco más divertida y algo menos estable seguida muy de cerca de Amy.

Blaze llego al otro lado rápidamente gracias a su agilidad, se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeras a lo cual vio como María hacía todo lo posible para no caer y arruinar todo, mientras que Amy se desesperaba por la lentitud en que ella avanzaba, las ganas de tirarla al vacío eran muchas al igual que las oportunidades y castigos por tal acción. Pocos minutos después que llegaron a la orilla del techo, María respiraba agitadamente con el corazón acelerado a mil por segundo, tenía que admitir que no estaba en su área, Amy solo se burlaba de ella en sus adentros ya que no quería hacer mucho ruido y alertar a los guardias. Las tres se encontraban justamente encima de los guardias solo era cuestión de tiempo para ejecutar el plan, Blaze dio la señal con una de sus manos , María que ya se había calmado por completo saco su cuchillo favorito y de un momento a otro salto del techo con agilidad cayendo encima a unos de los guardias tomándolo desprevenido , con un rápido movimiento clavo la cuchilla justo en el corazón , el liquido carmín no tardo en aparecer a montones mas los gritos de desesperación de la joven víctima , eso alerto a los otros guardias que veían con horror como María una y otra vez apuñalaba todo el pecho mas estomago de su compañero ,estos cargaron sus armas para dispararle , notaron que la eriza rubia se detenía poniéndose de pie lentamente mostrando esa sonrisa sádica y Psicópata adornando su bello rostro manchado de sangre de su víctima, tenía un poco en su labio inferior a lo cual ella la lamio con su lengua saboreando detenidamente su dulce sabor.

Los guardias temblaban por esa apariencia , lentamente comenzaban a retroceder por el miedo que había empezado a recorrer sus cuerpos, hasta que uno de los guardias repentinamente se encendió en llamas sin poder hacer nada, los gritos de desesperación alertaron a su compañero, el único que seguía vivo de ellos tres, pero este no tardo en sentir como un fuerte golpe impactaba con su cuerpo, más bien era el martillo gigante en forma picuda de color rojo que tenia la eriza rosa, el cual había utilizado para atravesar totalmente el cuerpo del guardia partiéndolo por la mitad, el liquido vital salía a montones manchando su ropa y martillo, los tres guardias 3 zoomorfos de especie canis lupus quedaron totalmente despedazados por el Dream Black.

Blaze se asustó de repente porque no pensó que pudiera haber una cámara de seguridad con su lente enfocada así en ellas, pero respiro aliviada porque no estaba encendida, al parecer la estaban reparando, que suerte que fue precisamente hoy, tenían que seguir con el plan aunque se le salieron un poco las mano al pelear contra aquellos guardias novatos, ya que los uniformes de los zoomorfos que mutilaron fueron destruidos por completo al igual que el cuerpo de ellos, tomaron los cadáveres y los arrojaron al basurero más cercano sin ser vistas o dejar evidencias de aquella masacre; Blaze con sus herramientas abrió la puerta sin ningún problema, ya que otro golpe de suerte era que esa alarma estaba desactivada, ¿Chaos las estaba ayudando a conseguir esa Chaos Esmerald?.

Por fin estaban adentro del cuartel general de la G.U.N, aunque era una habitación de almacenamiento de productos de limpieza, pero eso no era un golpe de mala suerte, necesitaban trajes para infiltrarse sin ser detectadas por los demás agentes, aunque no eran de guardias pero servirían para sus malvados propósitos.

—**Límpiense la sangre y pónganse los trajes de conserje**—Pronuncio la felina lila con voz autoritaria, las chicas no tardaron en levantar una ceja en señal de duda—** ¡Solo háganlo! **—Ordeno con fuerza, de las dos erizas salió un "Bien" en tono seco, y obedecieron a la felina.

Tal y como habían dicho Blaze se limpiaron la sangre que tenían en su rostro más otras partes de su cuerpo, para a continuación colocarse por encima de sus finas ropas los enormes trajes de conserje mas las enormes botas y una gorra para culminar y ser irreconocibles ante los ojos de los agentes, tomaron un carrito de limpieza equipado de artículos de limpieza para no levantar cualquier tipo de sospecha, en el cual Amy también le coloco varios explosivos por si acaso, y con cuidado salieron de esa habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dos siluetas femeninas esbeltas avanzaban con rapidez sobre las calles de Station Square, una por tierra corriendo a altas velocidades dejando atrás una silueta azul celeste, y la otra volando con rapidez detrás de su compañera. Ambas habían sido transferidas de cuartel, ahora trabajarían en la sede principal de la G.U.N, ambas se sentían emocionadas ya que siempre quisieron pertenecer a los agentes de elite de aquella famosa ciudad, aunque las circunstancias tenían que ser de vida o muerte cosa que les preocupaba mucho. Minutos después llegaron a la puerta principal del cuartel rápidamente fueron apuntadas con armas de los 4 guardias zoomorfos que se encontraban vigilando.

—**Identifíquense**—Ordeno con brusquedad uno de los guardias.

—**Sonatika The Hedgehog, 21 años de edad, detective de elite de la G.U.N de Esmerald Coast**—se reporto con pose firme estilo militar luego enseño su identificación.

—**Yue Sinestrre Dark, 20 años de edad, espía de elite de la G.U.N de Esmerald Coast**—Se presento por igual enseñando su identificación.

Los guardias bajaron sus armas al confirmar su procedencia al mismos tiempo que les cedieron el paso a las dos chicas, la cuales comenzaron a caminar al ver su acceso confirmado a la puerta hasta que Yue paró en seco justo después de que Sonatika entro al cuartel.

—**Sony espera**—detuvo a su compañera del brazo la cual la miro confundida por su repentino cambio—**h-huelo a sangre**—pronuncio temblorosa con mirada fija.

—** ¿Estás segura? **—pregunto incrédula la eriza, Yue le soltó del brazo y asintió levemente.

—**Si**—Afirmo—**Aunque conociendo a los solados no se limpiaron bien de su última misión.**

—**Yue, tu olfato nunca falla y para notar sangre tiene que ser en cantidad, mantente alerta**—Dijo Sonatika, Yue le dedico una sonrisa para después terminar de entrar al cuartel.

—**Tranquila Sony**—calmo a su compañera— **Sigamos, el comandante Knuckles nos debe de estar esperando en su oficina**—Pronuncio con una sonrisa caminando por los pasillos seguida por Sonatika que se mantenía seria, podía sentir que algo grande iba a suceder en cualquier momento, solo deseaba que fuera una loca idea de ella.....

Por suerte Yue siempre andaba con un mapa virtual en su comunicador de muñeca, ya que sin él se habían perdido en el enorme cuartel, iban dando vuelta en cada esquina, Sonatika se comenzaba a marear todo parecía un enorme laberinto aunque Yue seguía paso por paso el mapa de su comunicador, Yue iba tan concentrada que no noto que había chocado con un carrito de limpieza.

—**Lo siento**—se disculpo avergonzada la pistache, aunque el personal de limpieza se mantuvo callado por unos segundos, luego como si nada le pasaron por el lado a ella y a Sonatika. —**Que mal educados, ni siquiera me respondieron**—Dijo molesta haciendo un puchero infantil, pudo notar como Sonatika no apartaba la mirada del personal de limpieza que estaba conformado por tres zoomorfos. — **¿Pasa algo Sony?**

—**No**—Negó en un suspiro la eriza—**Sigamos.**

Yue asintió aunque no estuviera muy convencida pero decidió confiar en su amiga y compañera de trabajo, ambas retornaron su camino siguiendo el mapa virtual de Yue sin decir ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, sus pensamientos eran rodeados por lo que habían pasado, unos minutos después llegaron a la oficina del comandante Knuckles, Sonatika toco la puerta de aleación de metales con su puño derecho esperando que la abrieran, segundos después escucho una voz masculina diciéndoles que pasaran lo cual las dos chicas hicieron.

—**Bienvenidas Chicas**—Saludo un equidna rojo de iris violeta vestido de militar con 5 estrellas adornando un lado de su pecho.

—**Gracias Señor**—respondieron ambas al unísono haciendo una pose militar en señal de respeto a su superior y nuevo jefe.

—**Se que están confundidas, pero como les había dicho ustedes serán nuevos miembros de este cuartel, la razón es simple, el mayor problema de todos, The Dream Black**—Explico con semblante serio, las chicas fruncieron el ceño en molestia, conocían a ese trió de chicas y la pregunta seria ¿Quién no? Ya que son las mayores criminales de Mobius.

—**Entiendo**, **¿qué pasa con ellas señor?** —Pregunto Sonatika apretando los puños en furia, Yue le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. El equidna se dirigió a su escritorio y saco una carpeta de uno de los cajones, y se los paso a las chicas.

—**Hace poco encontramos una Chaos Esmerald la tenemos aquí, pero según los chicos, ya saben el Team Sonic, ellas pudieran entrar al cuartel para robarla**—Explico el equidna mientras las chicas veían el contenido de la carpeta con intriga y miradas serias.

—**Bien no se preocupe señor, Sony y yo haremos nuestro mejor trabajo**—pronuncio Yue decidida. Sonatika asintió por igual confirmando las palabras de su compañera.

—**Primero que nada tienen que conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo**—Dijo el comandante levantando el teléfono marcando y unos números. —**Silver, ven con Sonic y Shadow a mi oficina los nuevos miembros llegaron**—Hablo desde el teléfono, desde la otra línea se oyó un "de acuerdo" luego cerro la llamada.

—**Esperen un momento a que los chicos lleguen**—Indico Knuckles, Yue se sentó en la silla al frente del escritorio, mientras Sony en un sofá de brazos cruzados para esperar al conocido Team Sonic.

—**Dream Black...**—susurró Sonatika con rencor mientras lentamente apretaba los puños en furia cosa que su compañera pudo notar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El trió de chicas caminaban lentamente por los pasillos, tenían que tener mucho cuidado con no toparse con alguien que por casualidad de la vida las reconocieran, doblando una esquina sin querer tropezaron con una eriza lobo con alas de murciélago de color pistache y iris del mismo color.

—**Lo siento**—se disculpo avergonzada la eriza lobo, se pusieron un poco nerviosas no sabían con exactitud cómo reaccionar ya que sabían que ellas eran reconocidas por ser el mejor dúo de la G.U.N de Esmerald Coast y lo peor temían que su olfato reconocieran el olor a hierro proveniente de la sangre provocada por el asesinado anterior , Blaze empujo el carrito como si nada lo cual las chicas hicieron lo mismo pasando por el lado de la espía y la detective , mientras caminaban podían sentir la mirada de la celeste pero tenían que seguir adelante ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás.

Después de unos minutos ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del dúo de chicas , respiraron aliviadas y siguieron con su camino guiadas por la felina que se había memorizado por días los planos de ese enorme cuartel , usando la lógica de donde podrían haber guardado algo tan valioso como la Chaos Esmerald, y gracias a las habilidades de la felina llegaron a la entrada de una habitación sumamente reforzada con hierro más un sistema de seguridad con contraseña y cámaras sin contar láseres detectores de movimiento.

— **¡Bingo!** —Exclamo la felina feliz por sus resultados.

—**Ya sabes que hacer Blaze**—Pronuncio la terrorista mientras se formaba en su rosto una sonrisa confiada.

Blaze examino el lugar, vio un pequeño panel, el cual abrió dejando ver un pequeño teclado con una pantalla pequeña con imágenes de sus compañeras vestida de conserjes, tecleó varios códigos apareciendo unos símbolos numéricos sin parar modificando rápidamente la imagen de la pantalla haciendo parecer que no había nada allí. Además de ser una ladrona era experta en Hackeo ya que sus amigas solo pensaban en destrucción. —**Listo.** —Dijo presionando el ENTER luego se les acerco a sus compañeras las cuales ya no traían el traje de conserje, ella también se lo quitó tirándolo en el pasillo sin interés.

—**Bien hecho Blaze**—felicito la asesina levantando un pulgar.

—**Solo tengo que Hackear el código de la puerta y desactivar el sistema de seguridad**—Pronuncio la felina mientras se acercaba al panel cerca de la puerta—**No será nada fácil me tardare un poco, Amy coloca varios explosivos en la ventilación**—Ordeno la felina, Amy sonrió sacando sus explosivos dispuesta a salir— **¡Espera!** —La detuvo—**Solo en esta área ya que las otras cámaras siguen activadas**—Aconsejo, Amy soltó un pequeño gruñido y se termino de ir.

— **¿Y yo que hare?** —Pregunto aburrida María mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de molestia.

—**Tranquila tu momento llegara pronto**—le contesto sin apartar su vista del panel.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Los erizos estaban terminando de ponerse de acuerdo para cuidar la Esmeralda que tenían en su poder.

—**Ya saben me toca hoy, mañana a Sonic y el siguiente a ti Shadow estamos de acuerdo**—explicó Silver sentado en la silla del escritorio.

—**Jejeje Not Problem**— Dijo Sonic alzando su pulgar.

—**Como sea**—Respondió Shadow desde la esquina donde se encontraba.

En ese momento el teléfono situado en el escritorio sonó el cual Silver contesto. —**Si**—desde la otra línea hablaba el comandante—**Silver, ven con Sonic y Shadow a mi oficina los nuevos miembros llegaron**—El plateado le contesto—**De acuerdo**—luego cerro la llamada.

— **¿Quién era?** —pregunto el azulado de manera curiosa.

—**El comandante dice que los nuevos miembros llegaron y que tenemos que ir allá.**

—**Pues vámonos**—Dijo Shadow abriendo la puerta saliendo de la oficina de Silver.

—**Ya oíste al gruñón**—Se burlo Sonic mientras salía de la oficina.

—**Oh Chaos dame paciencia**—rogó el plateado con frustración mientras se paraba de la silla y salía de la oficina para estar a par con sus compañeros.

Caminaron sin decir nada por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la oficina extremadamente sin haberse perdido, Shadow abrió la puerta sin ninguna educación luego entra seguido de Sonic y Silver. Los chicos buscaron con la mirada a los "nuevos miembros" pero solo veían a dos simples chicas.

—** ¿Dónde están los miembros? **—Pregunto el azulado.

—**No ves que estamos aquí idiota**—respondió con enojo una eriza azul celeste e iris azules oscuros mientras se ponía de pie.

— **¿Sony? **—Pronuncio con asombro el azulado, nunca creyó que volvería a ver a su amiga de la infancia.

—**No Sonic**—Pronuncio la celeste con sarcasmo.

— **¿La conoces?** —pregunto el equidna desde su asiento.

—**Si**—Afirmo con una sonrisa ladina—**Ella era mi amiga de la infancia junto con mis hermanos Sonia y "Manic" en Mobotropolis**—Explico resaltando la palabra Manic haciendo sonrojar un poco a Sonatika y mirara a otro lado en señal de molestia e incomodidad.

—**Parecen dos chicas comunes no le veo nada especial**—Dijo Silver analizando con la mirada al dúo de chicas.

—**Soy Sonatika the hedgehog**—se presento a los dos erizos que no conocía, Yue se puso de pie situándose al lado de su amiga.

—**Yo soy Yue Sinestrre Dark un placer**—se presento por igual a los chicos.

—**Yo soy Silver The Hedgehog.**

—**Yo Shadow The Hedgehog**—Se presento serio de brazos cruzados.

—**Un gusto Silver y Shadow**—Pronuncio Sonatika estrechando la mano con Silver ya que Shadow la había rechazado.

—**Igual Chicos espero llevarnos bien**—Dijo Yue con una sonrisa estrechando la mano con Sonic y Silver.

— **¿Pero que hacen aquí?** —Pregunto el detective.

—**Ellas están aquí para ayudarles con el caso que nos da dolor de cabeza ósea el Dream Black** —Explico el equidna—**Ellas son conocidas como el mejor dúo de Esmerald Coast es el cuartel que está más cerca de nosotros necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para cuidar la Esmeralda.**

—**¡Bah! tonterías Sony no podrás con esto jajajajaja**—se burlo Sonic haciendo enojar mucho a Sonatika la cual en dos segundos le hizo una llave de lucha libre mas una caída mientras le sujetaba los brazos hacia atrás.

—**Si quieres más me avisas Sonic**—Hizo más presión en los brazos haciendolo gritar de dolor.

—** ¡ESTA BIEN SUELTAME PERDONAME PRIMITA! **—Grito el detective, Sonatika suspiro para luego dejarlo libre, los agentes a acepción de Shadow soltaron carcajadas él solo se limito a sonreír. —**Sigues siendo la misma de siempre Sony**—Dijo adolorido poniéndose de pie—**No sé como mi hermano te aguanta**—Eso ultimo hizo que Sonatika le propinara un puño en la cara.

— **¡Cállate y no somos primos! **—Ordeno Sonatika, su cara estaba roja como el comandante, Yue la estaba sosteniendo para que no cometiera una locura el primer día.

—**Sony cálmate**—le dijo Yue, el cual al parecer le dio resultado. —**Sonic si vuelves a molestar a Sony te prometo que ella no será la única en golpearte para dejarte un mes entero en el hospital**—Amenazo Yue crujiendo los puños y mostrando una sonrisa aterradora dejando ver sus colmillos de lobo , Sonic trago saliva y se cubrió atrás de Silver.

—**Ya tranquilos recuerden que son un equipo**—Dijo Knuckles calmando la tensión de los Zoomorfos.

—**Yo apenas aguanto a Sonic y a Silver no estoy dispuesto a trabajar con nadie mas**—Pronuncio Shadow serio dejando desconcertados los Zoomorfos.

—**No se preocupe señor Sony yo estaremos bien solas**—Dijo Yue lo cual Sonatika asintió.

—**Bien, no era lo que tenía pensado pero si es efectivo que así sea**—Culmino el equidna—**Ahora salgan de mi oficina tengo cosas que hacer**—Ordeno, los cuales los Zoomorfos obedecieron saliendo cada quien por su lado, es decir Sonic, Shadow y Silver por el pasillo derecho y Sonatika y Yue por el pasillo izquierdo.

—**Sony, no me habías contado de Manic**—Dijo Yue con tono pícaro.

—**No es nada**—Pronuncio secamente sin mirare la cara con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—**Nah el Amor no hace daño, tengo tantas ganas de ver a Scourge**—Pronuncio Yue en tono soñador.

—**Es igual a Sonic algo que heredaron por ser primos.** —Dijo Sonatika sin interés—**Cambiando de tema, no le dijiste al comandante de tu detección al olor a Sangre.**

—**Te dije que pude haber equivocado**—Dijo sin mirare la cara.

—**Tengo un mal presentimiento**—murmuro por lo bajo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

—** ¡Ahh!**—Suspiro una Rubia desesperada de que su amiga terminara de Hackear el sistema—**Falta mucho.**

—**Shhh no me interrumpas**—Callo a su amiga si apartar su mirada del panel del control el cual tenía media hora tratando de descifrar la contraseña—**Si dejaras de preguntar cada 5 minutos terminaría más rápido.**

—**Yo solo quería acabar con todo esto y salir a acecinar Zoomorfos, esta noche era perfecta para ver su sangre derramada**—Se volvió a quejar María, la felina simplemente la ignoro y siguió con su asunto, estaba muy cerca demasiado diría yo, el sudor el frente no tardo en aparecer, puso los últimos códigos y le dio a ENTER, el panel se mostraba un ACCES haciendo que la compuerta se abriera por completo retirando los láseres mortales. En ese momento llegó Amy saliendo desde la ventilación ágilmente.

—** ¿De qué me perdí?**

—**Listo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para tomarla**—Pronuncio Blaze con una sonrisa

—** ¡Ya era hora! **—Exclamo María levantando ambas manos al aire.

Blaze ignoro el comentario de María luego entro como si nada , viendo con ambición la Chaos Esmerald de color morado adornando el centro de la habitación de metal y situada en una cúpula de cristal , quito el cristal mas sus ojos se iluminaron mas en tener tan cerca una Esmeralda real ,la tomo lentamente hasta tenerla totalmente bajo su control. — **¡La tengo!** —le grito a sus amigas, pero al momento de salir de la habitación una fuerte alarma resonó en todo el lugar. — **¿¡Pero qué!?** —Exclamo la felina sorprendida, luego se dio un golpe en la frente había olvidado totalmente el mecanismo de defensa de la Esmeralda solo se había centrando en la compuerta y en las cámaras de seguridad. — **¡Mierda, corran no hay tiempo no descubrieron!** —Ordeno la felina comenzando a correr seguidas de unas confundidas compañeras.

—** ¿¡Pero qué hiciste Blaze!? **—Grito alterada María tratando de mantener el paso.

— **¡Olvide el mecanismo de la Esmeralda!**

— **¡QUE!** —gritaron sus compañeras. — **¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de eso Blaze?**—reprocho María.

— **¡Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí o tal vez será nuestro fin!**—Dijo Amy recordando las decenas de Bombas que había puesto con un detonador de 30:00.00

—** ¡No me digas que pusiste el detonador Amy! **—Pronuncio asustada Blaze.

—**Que se puede esperar, Amy eres una inservible**—Pronuncio María en tono de burla haciendo enojar a Amy.

—** ¡Cállate maldita puta no me vengas a Joder con eso ahora!**—Le contesto alterada Amy, para la próxima no volvería a confiar en sus compañeras para poner los detonadores, María no le dio tiempo de contestarle ya que Blaze la jalo para que siguieran corriendo por sus vidas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El trió de erizos se encontraban caminado en el pasillo devuelta a la oficina de Silver, la cual mayormente usaban para sus reuniones la razón de que la de Sonic era un desorden y a Shadow odiaba que entraran en su oficina.

—**Fuiste muy duro con las nuevas chicas Shadow**—Dijo el plateado.

—** ¡Hump! ¿Crees que me importa?, como dije esto solo lo hago porque estoy obligado si quiero resolver este maldito caso no estoy dispuesto a soportar más compañeros indeseables**—Pronuncio con desprecio el erizo negro.

—**Tú y tu mal genio jajajajaja**—se burlo Sonic—**Yo tampoco quería trabajar con otro amargado como Shadow, créeme que Sony y Shadow se llevarían "bien" **—Sonic se gano la mirada de odio por parte de Shadow—**Esta bien tranquilo viejo de todas maneras no eres su tipo.**

—**Como sea**—respondió sin más ignorando a Sonic, Silver se limitaba a mantenerse callado ya que Sonic le encantaba molestar a Shadow ya que él era muy irritable se enojaba con mucha facilidad. De un momento a otro una fuerte alarma resonó en todo el lugar sobresaltando a los chicos.

—** ¿Qué fue eso? **—Pregunto Sonic.

—**No creerás....** —Callo de momento el erizo negro a percatarse como las tres chicas corrían justo en el pasillo de al lado y lo peor con la Chaos Esmerald que tenían reguardada en una habitación de alta seguridad— **¡Avancen están aquí y tienen la Esmeralda!** —Grito para salir corriendo a toda velocidad, Sonic y Silver decidieron hacerle caso, un aura verde azulada rodeo a Silver levitando unos centímetros de la tierra para luego salir disparado detrás de Shadow, Sonic se estiro un poco y corrió por igual persiguiendo al erizo negro.

No pasó ni siquiera un segundo para que los tres erizos ya estuvieran pisándole los talones al trío de chicas, las cuales no les era necesario voltear para saber que estaban perdidas y que esa sería otra misión fallida. Los erizos estaban alineados detrás de las erizas, Sonic detrás de la caza tesoros, Shadow detrás de la terrorista y Silver detrás de la asesina, a un par de metros adelante de ellos se encontraban tres corredores, cada uno daba a una salida de escape del cuartel, Amy solo volteo a ver rápidamente a sus compañeras de trabajo con una mirada decidida y molesta al mismo tiempo que asentían, sus compañeras le contestaron de la misma manera rápidamente antes de que cada una tomara un corredor separado para poder escapar. El trío de chicos al ver su repentina separación decidieron imitarlas siguiéndolas a cada una por separado esperando que Chaos les ayudase para evitar que escaparan.

Sonic detuvo su trote, ya que no le era necesario correr, para ver con más detalle la expresión de frustración de la minina, a lo cual él contestó con una sonrisa burlona, Blaze solo guardo la Chaos Esmerald en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y se coloco en pose de batalla haciendo que tanto sus manos como sus pies fueran rodeados por un fuego escarnecedor, a lo cual él solo contesto poniéndose en guardia sin quitar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. —**Espero que esta pelea sea entretenida gatita ya que...** —No pudo terminar de pronunciar ya que la minina se había lanzado contra él, pudo ver con claridad por medio de sus iris esmeraldas lo cerca que paso el puño de ella al frente de su rostro, rozando la punta de su nariz.

—**No sabes cómo nos vamos a divertir erizo azul**—Pronuncio la minina levantando ambos puños a la altura de su pecho lista para lanzar otro de sus puñetazos, Sonic solo coloco su dedo índice y el pulgar en la punta de su nariz apagando el ligero fuego que estaba presente con una sonrisa en su rostro

—**Que comience el show gatita**— pronuncio Sonic volviendo a su pose de batalla.

La felina solo lo vio con exasperación y una mueca de molestia antes de lanzarse contra él una vez más, a cada golpe que ella lanzaba el erizo lo contestaba con una ágil escapada de su furia, sin duda alguna esta pelea era como un juego infantil para el agente de G.U.N.

Al lado oeste de aquel enorme cuartel, en un par de escaleras de acceso al techo, se llevaba a cabo otra pelea entre dos erizos de sexos opuestos, se trataba de la eriza rosa pastel y el erizo negro de franjas rojas sangre. La terrorista se encontraba posicionada ocho escalones arriba del erizo negro dándole cierta ventaja, ya que le era fácil lanzar sus minis granadas de humo asiendo una cortina entre ella y él, la cual le brindaba ciertas ventajas para huir, pero el erizo negro también la aprovechaba en su contra disparándole con su ocho milímetros automática, lo cual la irritaba ya que un par de balas las había rozado en su zona herida.

—** ¿Que ustedes no aceptan su derrota con honor?** —pronuncio la eriza rosa pastel con un tono de molestia en su voz aguda al mismo tiempo que invocaba su enorme matillo, el cual aun yacía manchado de la sangre fresca de su anterior victima ya que esta aun yacía goteando con cierta insistencia, el erizo negro no contesto ni emitió sonido alguno ante las palabras de la eriza, tenía sus iris sangre puestos en aquellas gotas de sangre— **¿Eres mudo cielo?**

—**Te prometo que tú sangre terminara derramada en este lugar**—Contesto Shadow dedicándole una mirada de odio y venganza.

Ambos erizos miraron directamente a los ojos de su contrincante preparándose para volver a su pelea cuando un sonido agudo parecido al tintinear de una pequeña campana inundando los odios de ambos, Amy volteo a ver a su muñeca izquierda sin soltar su gran martillo visualizando con claridad aquella alarma que había programado en su comunicador alertándole que solo faltaba un par de minutos para que aquel cuartel pasara a ser historia, ella solo sonrió y se lanzo a correr por las escaleras hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que sacaba una granada de luz quitándole el seguro con sus dientes y lanzándola a sus espaldas, la cual golpeo directamente en el pecho del erizo negro asiéndola detonar y nublando su vista por breves momentos, lo suficiente para que la terrorista escapara.

La felina ya estaba harta de esa actitud de superioridad de aquel erizo, y la poca paciencia que le quedaba había sido evaporada por el reciente comentario del erizo azul, sus iris ardían en llamas candentes al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo entero se empezó a envolver en llamas de fuego vivas y escarnecedoras asiendo que aquellas paredes de aleación de hierro y aluminio se empezaran a derretir por el cambio brusco de la temperatura, el techo también empezaron a gotear gotas de metal sobre Sonic ocasionando que este tuviera que hacer un tipo de baile, no solo para esquivar aquellas gotas de metal fundido sino también para evitar que sus zapatos se quemaran o se pegaran al piso que también se había empezado a fundir por la alta temperatura.

La silueta esbelta de la felina era lo único que se podía apreciar con cierta dificultar por aquella esfera de fuego en donde se encontraba protegida, ella solo sonrió en sus adentros al ver como aquel erizo azul rey bailaba una clase de baile tradicional ruso para evitar alguna quemadura o lesión de por vida, ella solo elevo su mano derecha al aire y esa sonrisa interior se convirtió en una exterior, bajo su mano en dirección al erizo amputándolo con esta al mismo tiempo que aquella esfera de fuego que la había estado rodeando se empezara a desplazar por aquel pasillo rumbo al erizo azul rey, este al sentir como la temperatura se estaba volviendo a elevar volteo a ver en dirección a la felina para encontrarse con aquella enorme esfera de fuego acercándose a él con cierta velocidad, él solo bajo sus orejas antes de salir corriendo con su velocidad sónica por aquel pasillo para tratar de alejarse de aquel infierno.

Blaze no pudo dejar ir una risita por la huida del erizo, aunque ella no incineraba a otros zoomorfos tan seguido por el rol que le tocaba en el equipo le hubiera gustado presenciar el fin del agente de elite Sonic, sus fosas nasales captaron un ligero olor a fundición ocasionando que enfocara su mirada a su alrededor encontrándose rodeada de las aleaciones de metales derretidas, tanto como a las paredes a su lado como en el techo borrando por completo aquella sonrisa de su rostro. —**Creo que las idiotas tienen razón acerca de mi furia**—pronuncio Blaze viendo con detalle y claridad la destrucción que había formado con sus propias manos, dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos escondiendo sus iris dorados hasta que sus oídos fueron inundados por un insistente tintineo obligándola a levantar sus parpados al mismo tiempo que elevaba su rostro en dirección al segundo piso por medio de aquel enorme agujero que había hecho fundiendo el metal para encontrarse con uno de los tubos hecho de plástico que transportaba el aire acondicionado por todo el cuartel de G.U.N que yacía también con una gran extensión de plástico derretido permitiendo ver con claridad su interior, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver lo que contenía en su interior, se trataba de una bomba con detonador por cortesía de su compañera la terrorista, sin tiempo que perder se puso a correr a toda velocidad alejándose de aquella zona de peligro, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba de ventaja para salir de ahí con vida pero tampoco se iba a quedar para averiguarlo

Se podían escuchar con claridad los jadeos constantes de cansancio de parte del erizo plateado e iris dorados, tenía su mente totalmente en blanco en ese momento, su cuerpo representaba varios rasguños y roses causados por las hojas filosas de las cuchillas que esa eriza rubia le lanzaba constantemente esperando acabar con su vida mortal y así poder escapar de ahí antes de que los explosivos terminaran su conteo y explotaran. Silver se encontraba levitando unos siete centímetros sobre aquel piso de aleaciones de metales, y a unos pocos metros de distancia de aquella asesina, la cual tenía una sonrisa juguetona y amplia en su rostro, tenía que admitir que era muy ágil casi como la felina lavanda con la que había luchado hace un par de semanas atrás; Silver estaba en pose de batalla con ambos puños levantados a la altura de su pecho esperando que ella volviera a lanzar aquellas cuchillas para intentar matarlo, en esos instantes había formado un plan que era infalible para acabar con esa batalla de una vez por todas.

Solo tenía que esperar que esa eriza lo volviera a atacar con aquellas cuchillas de hoja brillante y ponerlas en su contra con su telequinesis para acabar con este asunto y atraparla, María formo tres cuchillas entre sus dedos del puño izquierdo preparada para lanzarlas contra Silver cuando el piso en donde se encontraba de pie se estremeció repentinamente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espalda al piso, las paredes y el techo no tardaron en también empezarse a estremecer con violencia a cada segundo ocasionando que se empezaran a agrietar y poco a poco empezar a derrumbarse, los explosivos ya habían empezado a detonarse, y por desgracia ellos dos estaban en la zona que recibiría más daños ya que terminaría totalmente destruida por la concentración de explosivos.

Toda los agentes de elite de G.U.N que se encontraban en aquel momento en Station Square se encontraban rodeando aquel edificio de 24 pisos que era el cuartel principal de la G.U.N, un listón amarillo se encontraba rodeando también el edificio con las palabras "Don't not" remarcadas en negro para prohibir el paso a los zoomorfos que no formaban parte del cuartel, el comandante Knuckles con ayuda de Rouge, Espio, Sonatika ,Yue y Vector estaban pasando lista para asegurarse de que nadie había quedado adentro del cuartel.

— **¡Hey!, ¿alguien ha visto a Silver?!** —Grito Sonic llamando la atención de todos los zoomorfos, los cuales enseguida empezaron a buscar entre ellos al erizo plateado.

—**Ha de seguir adentro aún**—pronuncio Shadow con tono de voz serio pero al mismo tiempo con un toque de preocupación dirigiéndose a su colega de trabajo, ambos se vieron a los ojos para luego asentir e ir corriendo a la entrada del edificio en busca de su compañero, pero al llegar al marco de la puerta principal una onda expansiva de fuego y humo los impacto lanzándolos a unos once metros de distancia lejos de la entrada al cuartel, enseguida las ventanas de todos los pisos empezaron a romperse de forma ascendente a causa de las bombas que ya habían empezado a detonar, alguno pedazos del edificio se desprendieron a causa de eso cayendo al suelo obligándolos a agrandar aun más el perímetro alrededor del cuartel.—**¡SILVER**! —Gritaron ambos erizos alarmados suponiendo lo peor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ambas zoomorfas estaban sintiendo con claridad debajo de sus pies y en el resto de sus cuerpos los temblores causados por las explosiones de las bombas, ambas estaban corriendo hacia arriba por las escaleras de emergencia de incendios para evitar ser sepultadas en las futuras ruinas de aquel cuartel, llegaron hacia el último piso encontrándose con una puerta de aluminio que daba acceso al techo del edificio, la eriza rosa la golpeo con su pierna derecha ocasionando que el cerrojo de esta se rompiera y se abriera permitiéndoles ver la hermosa luz de la luna, las estrellas, y las demás luces de las ciudades, las cuales eran las únicas testigos de su huida de aquel lugar con la Chaos Esmerald, se acercaron a la orilla del edificio para saltar de este y caer rodando en uno de sus edificios vecinos, ambas se sonrieron en señal de victoria ya que tal vez no solo se llevarían la Chaos Esmerald si no también la vida de uno de esos patéticos soldados de elite.

Bajaron por las escaleras de incendio laterales de aquel edificio para no ser visto por alguien y volver por medio de las sombras de la noche al callejón en donde se encontraba su vehículo 4X4 para escapar de ahí, corrieron con velocidad y sigilo por medio de aquellos callejones llegando por fin al escondite de su vehículo, subieron rápidamente a este para salir lo más pronto de ahí para no ser atrapadas y que esta fuera otra misión fallida ya que Black Doom ni Mephiles aceptarían otro error de parte de ellas.

—** ¿En donde rayos están las malditas llaves?** —pronuncio Blaze empezando a buscarlas en los compartimientos del vehículo hasta que las encontró cerca del porta armas—**Aquí están**—introdujo la llave en la inyección del vehículo encendiéndolo, una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al mismo tiempo que empezaba a conducir para alejarse de aquel lugar sintiendo con paz el aire fresco de la fría noche.

—**María, ¿donde está María?** —pronuncio Amy ya a casi afueras de la ciudad de Station Square dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera, y la asesina del grupo, la felina solo freno de repente ocasionando que ambas dirigieran su vista hacia. La ciudad de la cual estaban saliendo. —**No podemos Volver Blaze es demasiado tarde.**

—**Estoy segura que estará bien, ya que la necesitan viva para interrogarla**—Pronuncio Blaze con aires de esperanza—**Además ha estado en cosas peores**—Culmino con una sonrisa siguiendo su camino por la oscura carretera, Amy rodo los ojos esperando que María estuviera bien y rogar para que Black Doom y Mephiles no las castigara por dejar a Maria abandonada a su suerte.

**.**

**.**


	4. Dulce Venganza I

**.**

**MARIA POV**

Durante el transcurso de mi vida me di cuenta que la vida de una persona era totalmente insignificante, no tenía ningún valor o importancia alguna, apenas solo servían para mi entretenimiento; mi forma única de diversión llamó deliberadamente la atención de ciertas estaciones de policías entre otras agencias, tanto como del lado de la ley como del opuesto, lo cual me trajo más horas de diversión y de comida, pero el precio de mi diversión al igual que yo fue clasificada por la G.U.N entre otras agencias policiacas como una chica psicópata, desquiciada, y hasta la mismísima hija de la muerte, lo cual por alguna razón solo me alentaba a seguir con mi juego favorito...el de asesinar...por años fui casi como una fantasma a los ojos de todos, aparecía en un determinado lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asesinaba y desaparecía tal como había aparecido...era totalmente invencible, yo era la juez entre la vida y la muerte...y ahora me encontraba encerrada en aquella zona de contención sintiendo todas las malditas miradas de todos esos idiotas con uniforme, suspire al darme cuenta de lo bajo que había caído al no haber realizado mi trabajo a tiempo, había decidido seguir jugando con aquel erizo plateado que haberlo matado y huido de ahí....y ahora me encontraba encerrada en una de esas zonas de alta seguridad vigilada por todos esos malditos agentes como si fuera un animal o un monstruo sin alma o corazón....también tengo sentimientos....o bueno...los tuve alguna vez.....hace mucho tiempo....

**FIN DEL MARÍA POV**

**FLASH BLACK**

El silencio se había apoderado de todos los agentes de la G.U.N que se encontraban presentes al frente de aquellas ruinas, escombros y polvo de lo que en algún tiempo fue el cuartel principal de la agencia policiaca G.U.N, aquel lugar que se consideraba ante los ojos de todo el mundo como totalmente impenetrable e indestructible, en ese momento se encontraba ante los ojos de todos reducido a viles escombros y vanas palabras por causa de aquel trio de chicas que había logrado infiltrarse y por desgracia de todos los presentes habían logrado su objetivo sin impedimento, sin mencionar que tal vez también se habían llevado la vida de uno de los mejores agentes de elite de todo Mobius. Sonic y Shadow aun veían detenidamente los escombros de aquel cuartel en donde trabajaban denotando preocupación por medio de sus hermosos iris brillantes aun estando acostados en la calle de Station Square a unos veinte metros de distancia de los escombros a causa de la reciente explosión, Sonic se empezó a incorporar lo mas rápido posible que su cuerpo herido le permitía con un odioso y molesto zumbido en sus oídos presente que no le permitía escuchar claramente, pero no le tomo importancia alguna, se dirigió a velocidad sónica al lugar en donde se encontraban los restos de aquel edificio como alma que la perseguía el diablo para a continuación empezar a quitar algunos escombros buscando al erizo plateado de iris dorados.

— ¡SILVER! —Gritó el erizo azul rey removiendo con agilidad y velocidad los escombros que se encontraban en su camino en busca de su amigo y compañero que de seguro estaba enterrado en estos, no paso mucho tiempo para que el erizo negro de franjas carmesí se uniera a él en la búsqueda del erizo plateado.

Sonatika se encontraba de pie a unos veintidós metros lejos de los escombros con mirada seria viendo como los agentes de elite de aquella ciudad empezaban a remover los escombros desesperadamente, ella desvió su mirada un poco a la izquierda para ver a la pistache de pie observando la situación que se suscitaba, la pistache se dio cuenta de eso y volteo a verla para encontrarse con la mirada de inconformismo de la eriza azul-celeste— ¿No piensas ir a ayudarlos? —Mencionó la azul-celeste con tono de reproche aun sin despegar su vista de la pistache, la cual solo suspiro pesadamente antes de salir corriendo rumbo a los escombros seguida de ella.

Los agentes aún seguían removiendo los escombros en busca de su amigo sin ninguna guía u organización aparentemente, la pistache se acercó sin previo aviso al erizo azul rey y lo olfateo detenidamente, lo cual incomodo un poco al erizo ocasionando que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, enseguida corrió en donde se encontraba el erizo negro e hizo lo mismo causando también una mirada confundida y molesta de parte de él, se alejó de donde se encontraban todos los agentes hasta una zona casi no afectaba por la explosión, empezó a dar vueltas por las orillas de esta abarcando una clase de circunferencia redonda que a cada paso se hacía más pequeña hasta que se detuvo en seco y empezó a remover con sus manos algunos escombros con cierta rapidez.

—Lo encontró—Pronuncio Sonatika al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo para estar a la par de la pistache, la empezó a ayudar a remover aquellos escombros ocasionando que poco a poco pudieran visualizar la piel plateada y ensangrentada del erizo de nombre Silver, tal parecía que la parte que habían descubierto era el abdomen herido del erizo— ¡He idiotas, aquí esta Silver!

Sonic y Shadow solo corrieron al lugar de donde provenía la voz de la eriza azul-celeste, al estar ya a la par de esta, la cual estaba hincada en el suelo esparciendo aun los escombros a otra dirección para sacar al erizo plata de ahí, pudieron visualizar a su compañero tendido en la cumbre de aquellas ruinas con varias cortadas profundas en todo su cuerpo e inconsciente por la reciente explosión, una de sus piernas aun enteradas en los escombros; ambos erizos se hincaron y empezaron a ayudar a remover los escombros librando por fin a su compañero.

—Huelo a sangre emanando—Pronuncio la zoomorfa pistache al mismo tiempo que caminaba a unos tres metros lejos de la ubicación del erizo plateado, se volvió a hincar en el suelo y empezó a remover los escombros que se encontraban en su camino con mucho cuidado hasta que revelo el rostro manchado y polvoriento de aquella eriza rubia, la pistache se sobresaltó un poco ocasionando que se alejara unos centímetros hacia atrás— ¡Chicos, vengan rápido!

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿más agentes heridos? —Le pregunto Sonatika siendo la primera en llegar a la par de la pistache seguida del erizo azul, los cuales al ver el rostro descubierto de la eriza rubia también retrocedieron un poco...era posible... ¿era realmente posible de que después de tantos años hubieran capturado a la asesina y psicópata del equipo por la ayuda de sus propias compañeras de equipo?

— ¿Es...estará viva?—Pronuncio el erizo azul rey acercándose lo más posible al rostro de la eriza rubia para checar su respiración y asegurase de su estado, María levanto sus parpados repentinamente asustando completamente al erizo azul rey, el cual se alejó de ella lo más rápido posible para prevenir cualquier ataque de la rubia para matarlo, los rostro de los tres agentes que se encontraban viéndola denotaban miedo y asombro de ver a la rubia casi por completo enterrada debajo de aquellos escombros—Creo que si está viva

— ¿Por qué tardan tanto trió de idiotas?— Les preguntó Shadow en tono serio y molesto acercándose a paso calmado a donde se encontraban el trio de zoomorfos, los cuales no se movían o hacían movimiento alguno aun contemplando a la eriza rubia que no les quitaba sus iris cielo-mar de encima— ¿Qué?—fueron las últimas palabras que pudo articular el erizo negro antes de quedar paralizado al igual que el resto de los zoomorfos al ver la presencia de aquella asesina, la cual ahora tenía su mirada posada en él, levanto su comunicador de muñeca a la altura de su cuello comunicándose enseguida con el comandante Knuckles, el cual se encontraba a unos cincuenta y seis metros cuadrados de distancia de su ubicación actual—Señor, le informo que la asesina del grupo The Dream Black está atrapada debajo de los escombros, requerimos del resto de los agentes para transportarla.

—Entendido, no hagan nada hasta nuevo aviso —Ordenó el general con tono calmado y serio, pero en el interior lo carcomía la felicidad de al fin haber detenido a una integrante de ese clan...pero.... ¿El resto del procesamiento seria así de fácil?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sus parpados cubrían por completo sus iris cielo-mar, su rostro mostraba seriedad absoluta al igual que una pisca de malicia y sed de sangre, se encontraba sentada al borde de una cama individual pegada a una de las paredes de cristal de aquella habitación al frente de aquella puerta que la separaba a ella del resto de sus víctimas o como a ella le gustaba llamarlos "alimento", todos los presentes de esa sala tenían su completa atención en ella, si ella parpadeaba ellos sabrían la velocidad con la que parpadeo y a qué hora, minuto y segundo lo hiso; sus oídos se movieron de un momento a otro en dirección a la puerta metálica de aquella habitación de retención cristalizada al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus finos parpados revelando esos hermosos y sádicos iris cielo-mar, y una sonrisa algo misteriosa y confiada se formaba en su bello rostro asustando a todos los agentes presentes en esa zona, las puertas metálicas se abrieron revelando a un felino varón de un tono cremoso fuerte con franjas de color café claro e iris verdes vivos que usaba el uniforme de la G.U.N, entre sus manos portaba una bandeja metálica con un plato plano de cerámica que contenía un par de verduras y legumbres cocidas junto con un vaso transparente de vidrio que contenía agua cristalina, el zoomorfo se acercó a ella con cuidado y cautela tratando de no mostrar alguna señal de miedo o preocupación, dejó la bandeja con platos de comida sobre una pequeña mesa de aluminio siendo un sonido agudo algo fuerte pero no irritante, el cual llamó la atención de la eriza rubia causando que enfocara sus iris cielo-mar en aquella bandeja.

—Disculpe—pronuncio en tono gentil y tímido la eriza rubia de iris cielo-mar viendo con gentileza y algo de timidez al agente de la G.U.N que había traído su almuerzo, el cual al escuchar su voz volteo a verla con algo de confusión en sus ojos—Lamento mucho molestarlo señor, pero no me trajo un tenedor o alguna clase de utensilio que pueda usar para comer, ¿me podría traer uno por favor?

—Ah, sí claro, disculpe—Mencionó apenado el felino al mismo tiempo que veía con sumo detalle el cuerpo de la eriza que se encontraba a escasos metros de él—En un momento se lo traigo señorita.

El felino crema solo dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de aquella sala de contención en busca del utensilio de cocina cuando un dolor sumamente pulsante apareció de un momento a otro en su cuello, el sabor de la sangre en su paladar se hizo presente al igual que un hilo de sangre se empezaba a deslizar lentamente por su barbilla proveniente de su boca, al mismo tiempo que un par de lágrimas de sangre empezaban a salir por medio de sus óvulos oculares, las manos de la eriza rubia se encontraban posicionadas en ambos lados opuestos de la cabeza del difunto felino, era más que obvio que ella le había roto el cuello causando que sus venas aortas se rompieran y tuviera una hemorragia interna causándole una muerte rápida pero dolorosa...o eso creían los agentes de elite que se encontraban estupefactos ante tal escena habían presenciado hace un par de segundos atrás...el dedo índice y cordial del felino se empezaron a mover con cierta palpitación llamando la atención de todos...¡su compañero seguía vivo!...pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de aquel pequeño milagro, la eriza rubia soltó su cabeza asiendo que el cuerpo del felino impactara en el suelo metalizado sin ningún cuidado, se hinco a la par del felino, a su lado derecho, en su rostro había una mirada fría, sin sentimiento o emoción alguna, tal parecían que sus niñas (N/A: circulo negro que se encuentran en el centro de los ojos) se habían contraído hasta casi desaparecer por completo de sus óculos oculares, sus iris cielo-mar simplemente no representaban algún brillo o señal de vida en su interior...sujetó con fuerza el brazo derecho del felino moribundo con su mano derecha, y la izquierda la apoyo en el codo derecho del felino.

Levantó el brazo del felino al mismo tiempo que presionaba su codo hacia abajo, dando como resultado el rompimiento total de los huesos y articulaciones de su brazo derecho, sujeto el brazo ya roto de aquel felino empezándolo a enroscar con cierta rapidez, pequeñas gotas de sangre empezaron a aparecen rápidamente deslizándose en la piel de su brazo, los huesos rotos del felino habían empezado a perforar algunas venas y arterias de su brazo cuando la eriza rubia empezó a enrollar su brazo provocando aquel sangrado tanto externo como interno...parecía que el brazo derecho del felino casi muerto fuera una naranja madura que estaban exprimiendo para sacar su delicioso y acido jugo...los zoomorfos presentes en aquella sala estaban totalmente petrificados, sus ojos veían atemorizados las torturas sangrientas y terroríficas que aquella asesina le estaba haciendo a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, el cual su única salvación para librarse de aquel castigo era la muerte segura, una sonrisa maliciosa empezó a formarse con lentitud en el rostro de la eriza rubia al mismo tiempo que limpiaba con delicadeza aquel liquido carmesí vital para cada ser vivo de la mejilla izquierda del felino ya muerto con su dedo pulgar derecho, acerco su dedo a sus labios con lentitud y lamio con cierto toque de lujuria la sangre que se encontraba en su pulgar sintiendo el sabor amargo y exótico de la sangre fresca de su reciente víctima.

—Quiero ver si ahora me volverás a ver con esos ojos de lujuria maldito idiota—pronuncio la eriza de cabellos dorados levantándose del suelo metálico aun con aquella sonrisa psicópata adornando su rostro con un tono de frustración y melancolía—Malditos perros, solo son unos buitres en busca de una víctima indefensa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su vista se encontraba perdida en aquel expediente confidencial que estaba colocado encima de su nuevo escritorio, aquel expediente que se encontraba adentro de una carpeta de color rojo contenía toda la información que tenían a la mano en aquel momento acerca de los integrantes, y supuestos líderes del Dream Black , la verdad era que G.U.N, a pesar de ser la mejor agencia policiaca de todo Mobius, no tenían nada de información importante o tan siquiera esencial como para darles algún conocimiento claro acerca del trio de chicas, la única información ve lírica que se encontraban en aquella carpeta rojiza era el nombre o mejor dicho el alias de la reciente prisionera, un suspiro lleno de melancolía salió suavemente de sus labios en señal de pensamiento, en aquel momento su mente no podía discernir con claridad lo que haría cuando estuviera cara a cara con la eriza psicópata, ni siquiera estaba seguro de las palabras o el tono de voz que usaría, dejo que su espalda se posicionara totalmente en el respaldo de su silla de trabajo dejando todas sus dudas de un lado, dejo caer ligeramente sus parpados sobre sus iris esmeraldas cubriéndolos por completo hasta que el sonido del golpeteo de la puerta de su oficina lo obligo a revelar otra vez aquellas brillantes esmeraldas, ese sonido solo significaba una cosa, algo realmente grave había sucedió, y estaba relacionado con la eriza psicópata, solo le pedía a Chaos que no hubiera sido la perdida de una vida inocente.

Su caminar era constante y decidido se podía escuchar con claridad por aquellos pasillos metalizados que dirigían a la nueva zona de detención en donde se encontraba aquella eriza psicópata que hace momentos atrás había arrebatado la vida de otro zoomorfo de la faz de este planeta pecador, no paso mucho tiempo para que estuviera frente a aquella gigantesca compuerta metálica que lo separaba de la zona de detención, se acercó a un panel computacional que se encontraba adherido en la pared del lado derecho, posicionó su iris esmeralda frente a un analizador de retina y no paso ni un segundo cuando unos pequeños rayos laser de color rojizo empezaron a analizar su ojo como si de una foto copiadora se tratara. De un segundo a otro los laser desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que aquella puerta metálica se empezaba a deslizar para el lado izquierdo permitiendo el paso del detective, el cual no tardo en adentrarse en el interior de aquella zona. Lo primero que visualizaron sus iris esmeraldas fue la presencia de varias cuadrillas de zoomorfos uniformados portando sus armas de fuego con la mirada perdida en una clase de habitación hexagonal transparente que se encontraba en el centro de aquella habitación de alta seguridad, en su interior se encontraba la joven eriza de cabellera rubia sentada en frente de una mesa de aluminio con su mirada perdida en la única puerta de entrada y salida de esa habitación hexagonal....de sus suaves labios deja salir un suspiro algo inquietante al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su tarjeta de acceso en otro panel de control que se encontraba al costado de aquella puerta cristalizada que los separaba a él y a la eriza rubia, la puerta se abrió rápidamente permitiéndole el paso adentro de aquella habitación de cristal, no dudo ni un momento para ingresar a esta.

—Me gusta más esta zona de detención que la otra—Pronuncio Sonic con tono serio sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente de la eriza rubia, al mismo tiempo que dejaba aquella carpeta roja en la mesa de aluminio—Tiene mejor iluminación, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, tiene mejor iluminación—Pronuncio María sencillamente con tono calmado y mirada seria al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla, su mirada mar se encontraba enfocada en el erizo azul, el cual se estaba incomodando por la insinuante mirada de la chica— ¿y qué edad tenía cuando perdió a su padre detective Sonic?

— ¿quién rayos te dijo sobre mi padre? —Preguntó Sonic algo desconcertado por la repentina pregunta de la eriza rubia... ¿Cómo diablos sabía que había perdido a su padre?

—Sus iris esmeraldas delatan la perdida de su padre, él era un agente de GUN....y murió durante servicio, ¿cierto?...tal vez dejando a una desconsolada, y sola madre con sus hijos—Pronuncio la psicópata con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro al ver la expresión de desconcierto y melancolía en el rostro del detective— ¿Cómo murió su padre?, ¿de un disparo?, ¿apuñalado?...y lo mas importante...¿porque desobedeció y dejo a su madre sola?...¿ya no la quiere?...¿la ha llamado últimamente para saber si tan siquiera sigue vive?

Sonic no tardo en lanzarse sobre la mesa sujetando del cuello del traje naranja a la eriza rubia, la cual aun seguía con su sonrisa victoriosa y burlona adornando su rostro viendo de forma divertida al joven detective azulado—Escúchame muy bien maldita, no vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre o a mi madre si no quieres terminar con un disparo en tu cabeza.

—Y usted suélteme si no quiere una bala directa en su corazón—pronuncio María alegremente al mismo tiempo que colocaba la punta de aquella ocho milímetros en la zona en donde se encontraba el corazón palpitante de él...Sonic ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando ella le había quitado su arma hasta que sintió el frio del metal en su pecho—Ahora detective Sonic, sería tan amable de darme su tarjeta de acceso por favor.

—Ambos sabemos muy bien lo que pasara si te la doy—Pronuncio Sonic en tono serio al mismo tiempo que mostraba una tarjeta de plástico rectangular con su nombre en ella junto con otros datos y el sello de la GUN—Así que creo que no pasar...

—Tiene razón en eso—Interrumpió María antes de que Sonic terminara su oración al mismo tiempo que retiraba aquel metal del pecho del erizo azul entregándosela en su mano, sorprendiendo al detective por completo ante tal acto— Su arma...aunque en mi opinión no tiene mucho calibre que se diga...es una típica arma que no le ayudara de mucho si se llega a enfrentar a una de nosotras.

Sonic solo permaneció en un silencio sepulcral ante la sugerencia de la eriza rubia...¿lo habría dicho para ayudarlo o solo para desconcertarlo mas?...¿y porque no disparo y lo mato de una vez por todas?...¿porque le regreso su arma?...¿que era lo que realmente estaba planeando esa psicópata?...¿es que acaso tenía planeado algo?...¿o simplemente estaba loca?...sus iris esmeraldas aún estaban posados en la eriza rubia, la cual ya se encontraba sentada nuevamente en su asiento con los brazos cruzados, y con sus parpados cubriendo completamente sus iris cielo-mar, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que estresaba y preocupaba al joven detective.

—Detective Sonic ya se puede retirar a retomar sus actividades diarias, yo me hare cargo ahora —Se escuchó el claro eco en la sala de una voz masculina madura ronca, y autoritaria, el joven erizo azul solo giro un poco su rostro así su espalda para toparse con la presencia de su comandante, él erizo azul solo asintió en señal de aceptación y recogió aquella carpeta roja con la que había entrado a esa habitación cristalizada para dirigirse rumbo a la salida dejando solos al comandante Knuckles y a la psicópata—Te voy a hacer un par de preguntas y quiero que las contestes, sin rodeos, o cambios de conversación, ¿quedo claro?

—Claro comandante Knuckles—Contestó en forma burlona la eriza rubia aun manteniéndose en su pose anterior rebajándole importancia a la presencia de él enojándolo un poco—¿Tiene hermanos o hermanas?, porque yo tenía un hermano menor, hacíamos todo juntos...desde correr en el parque hasta hacer travesuras... —El comandante solo se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta de la eriza, y su sorpresivo relato, ¿pero que tenía eso de especial?, todo el mundo tenemos hermanos, incluyéndolo a él—¿Cuál es su primer pregunta comandante?

— ¡¿Quién es la cabeza principal de su pequeño grupo de asesinos y ladrones?!—Preguntó el comandante Knuckles con tono autoritario y molesto al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa de aluminio fuertemente con ambos puños cerrados asiendo emitir el sonido metálico de esta— ¡Sabemos que tú no eres, así que no trates de mentir!

—El líder de nuestro trio...pues la verdad depende la misión comandante...alguna veces es la gata tortuga, otras veces es la estúpida de los explosivos, y algunas veces soy yo...pero la verdad es que ninguna de nosotras tres es el líder en realidad —Contestó ella al mismo tiempo que empezaba a levantar sus parpados revelando sus hermosos iris cielo-mar, esos iris que eran lo último que verías en tu vida, el equina rojo solo se quedó mirándola fijamente al rostro...¿cómo que ninguna de ellas tres era la líder?...¿había otros aún peores que ellas?...¿o simplemente se trataba de burlar de él?...el color rojo de su piel se había tornado más fuerte conforme la eriza psicópata ampliaba su sonrisa—Quisiera ayudarlo pero esa es la verdad, si nos quieren detener a nosotras tres primero tienen que detener a nuestros líderes...aunque eso solo nos separaría a las tres, no nos detendría la verdad.

—No estés tan segura de eso jovencita, te atrapamos a ti...podremos atrapar a las otras dos —Pronuncio con autoridad el general Knuckles manteniendo un tono de voz seria y con cierto tono de molestia en sus cuerdas vocales con sus iris violetas puestas en la mirada cielo de la psicópata.

— ¿Me atraparon...o yo me deje atrapar comandante Knuckles? — Esa pregunta resonó en el interior de la cabeza del equina rojo..."¿o me deje atrapar?"...¿porque maldito motivo se dejaría atrapar?...eso era totalmente irracional...pero...¿y si era verdad?...¿y si realmente se había dejado atrapar por un plan maestro?...el comandante solo saco una especie de comunicador parecido a un teléfono celular pequeño, casi del tamaño de una memoria de USB sorprendiendo un poco a la eriza rubia, la cual enseguida cambio la expresión de su rostro a uno serio, y con cierto toque de molestia—¿A quién piensa llamar?, ¿acaso a su hermana Tikal?

—Díganle al agente Shadow que se reporte lo más pronto posible a la zona de detención, categoría 13, sud rama Z-3, se le asigno el interrogatorio T53, sud modulo DD32 —Pronuncio serio el equidna de piel rojiza e iris violetas con mirada seria sin despegar sus iris de la eriza rubia.

— "ya era hora" —Pensó en sus adentros con cierta malicia en su corazón tratando de esconder su felicidad con una máscara de odio y molestia ante tal nombre—"por fin nos podremos volver a ver oficial Shadow, tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar"

—Veremos cómo se las arregla con el oficial Shadow señorita—Pronuncio el comandante Knuckles dando media vuelta con paso veloz hacia la salida de aquella sala de detención dejando de nueva cuenta sola a la joven asesina, pero antes de que saliera de aquella habitación cristalizada por aquella puerta sus oídos alcanzaron a escuchar aquellas palabras que rogaba a Chaos nunca en su vida escuchar o presenciar, "Su hermana Tikal no es una muy buena combatiente, la pueden derrotar en un segundo", esas palabras habían sido tan certeras y dolorosa en su pobre corazón, ni siquiera el disparo que atravesó su válvula tricúspide había sido tan dolorosa....

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El incesante y agudo sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas a una misma velocidad constante era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella oficina metálica llena de un par de comodidades para el dueño, y habitante de aquella oficina, la cual un par de horas había sido asignada a un erizo de pelaje negro con franjas rojas en los antebrazos y piernas, y de iris rubí sangre. Desde que él y el resto de sus compañeros y colegas de trabajo habían llegado a ese nuevo cuartel, ya que del suyo no quedo nada en pie gracias a un trio de chicas, se la había pasado investigando más a fondo sobre los pasados secretos de ese trio, lamentablemente ellos no tenían nada relevante ante la situación actual, solo tenían archivados algunos de los más importantes ataques, asesinatos y robos, junto con un par de cintas de video que lograron sobrevivir de algunos de sus ataques, había muchas preguntas y misterios sobre ellas que había que contestar con muy poca información, "Cada asesino, incluyéndome, tiene una firma para que todo el mundo sepa de sus cometidos, pero los mejores asesinos siempre esconden su firma ante los estúpidos policías", esas palabras amargas y llenas de sabiduría resonaban en el interior de su cabeza en esos momentos de hipótesis, lo único que tenía hasta el momento era la posibilidad de que la onda de asesinatos de parte de esa psicópata hubiera comenzado muchos años antes...un suspiro salió de sus fosas nasales al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer completamente su espalda en el recargo de aquella silla de oficina con ruedas, no tenía nada de importancia acerca de esa eriza rubia, y mucho menos de sus compañeras...o si se le podía decir compañeras después de que la abandonaron a su suerte.

—Oficial Shadow—Pronuncio calmadamente una voz femenina proveniente desde la puerta de su oficina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al joven agente, se trataba de una zoomorfa de especie gatuna de color cremoso—El comandante Knuckles requirió de su presencia en la zona de detención, categoría 13, sud rama Z-3, se le asigno el interrogatorio T53, sud módulo DD32, llevara a cabo el interrogatorio a la prisionera 567D784R1 —El joven erizo maduro solo asintió con su cabeza hacia la joven zoomorfa, la cual al recibir su contestación no tardo en desaparecer de aquella oficina.

—Ya es hora—Murmuró con voz seria el joven erizo azabache al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba de su asiento para dar inicio a si pequeño recorrido de 15 minutos a la zona de detención en donde se encontraba la joven psicópata asesina, lo poco que había logrado descifrar tenía que ser más que suficiente para poder hacerla hablar, aunque sea solo para confirmar sus sospechas acerca del verdadero líder de ese trio de criminales.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

— ¿Por qué tarda tanto ese idiota? —Mencionó con molestia una eriza azul-celeste de iris azules oscuros de aproximadamente 21 años de edad, al igual que el resto de los agentes que se encontraban en aquella zona estaba portando el uniforme oficial de aquella agencia policial, mejor conocida como la G.U.N, al igual que un arma de fuego si las cosas salían mal, su vista oscura se encontraba enfocada en una joven eriza de cabellos rubios e iris cielo-mar, la cual se encontraba jugando con las puntas de su cabello y meciendo sus pies en el aire esperando pacientemente a alguien— ¡Ya quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas!

—Tranquilízate Sony —Pronuncio una zoomorfa eriza con un par de alas de murciélago y una larga y esponjosa cola de lobo siberiano, sus púas y pelaje eran de color pistache claro, su espalda estaba recargada en una de aquellas paredes de cristal de la habitación en donde se encontraba encerrada la eriza de cabellera rubia restándole importancia al asunto—Pronto sabremos todo acerca de ellas.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada en un momento así? —Le preguntó airada Sonatika al ver la postura de su amiga, y compañera de trabajo, tal parecía que no le importaba nada en ese momento—Las dos que faltan podían causar el mismo daño o peor si no logramos atraparlas justo a tiempo y...

—No importa si atrapamos a las dos últimas si su líder sigue libre —Interrumpió una voz profunda y fría captando la atención de todos los presentes que se encontraban en aquella habitación metálica, se trataba de un erizo varón de púas negras e iris rubí sangre que solo portaba su vestimenta diaria a diferencia de los otros soldados y agentes de ese lugar, su expresión era seria y no denotaba ninguna expresión en realidad, tal parecía que su vista estaba perdida en algún lugar de su mente, o mejor dicho de su pasado, su paso era constante hasta que se detuvo a un par de pasos cerca de ambas zoomorfas— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba arreglándose el cabello?

— ¿Arreglándose? —Repitió la pistache un poco confundida al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver por encima de su hombro izquierdo a la eriza rubia comprobando las palabras el erizo azabache sorprendiéndola por completo, simplemente no tenía lógica su comportamiento—Esto no tiene lógica ni sentido alguno.

—Es porque te enfocas en los libros, trata de basarte en su propia lógica adefesio —Pronuncio simplemente Shadow manteniendo la cordura mientras la pistache resistía las ganas de mandarlo de por vida al hospital—Pase lo que paso no entren a la habitación al menos que yo lo ordene comandante Knuckles.

—Si eso desea lo tendrá oficial Shadow —Pronuncio una voz masculina a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba el trio de erizos, se trataba de un equidna rojo de iris violetas acompañado de una murciélago de pelaje blanco e iris zafiros; el erizo de nombre Shadow simplemente se encamino a la puerta de entrada de aquella habitación cristalina deslizando su tarjeta de identificación por aquel panel de control bríndale total acceso para que continuara con su trabajo, la puerta cristalizada se abrió deslizándose hacia el lado izquierdo, retomo su paso apenas milisegundos después de que su acceso fuera concedido cerrándose la puerta detrás de él al escanear que alguien ya había ingresado, un silencio profundo se formó en toda la zona, ni siquiera el respirar de los zoomorfos se podía escuchar, tal parecía que no estaban respirando, hasta que este silencio se vio quebrantando por el sonido de arrastre de la silla de aluminio para que el agente se sentara, y empezara con el interrogatorio.

—Me gusta cómo le quedo la trenza griega, hace resaltar su rostro, aunque no es muy notoria como la vincha asiendo confundir por cabello—Pronuncio sencillamente con voz seria Shadow al mismo tiempo que acercaba un poco más la silla al escritorio de aluminio para estar un poco más cerca de la eriza de cabellera rubia, una sonrisa alegre y amplia apareció en el rostro de ella, desde que la habían encerrado en esa habitación no había formado una sonrisa igual o similar a esa, una que transmitía que ella no podía ser la misma psicópata asesina que hace horas había matado a uno de sus compañeros a sangre fría—A mi madre le gustaba mucho la práctica de la tecnología y salud corporal, pero no tenía a nadie con quien practicar esos miles de peinados o conjuntos de maquillaje.

—Gracias por notar mi peinado, pero ambos sabemos que solo lo dice porque quiere hacer feliz a todo el mundo —Pronuncio con ternura la eriza de cabellera rubia ampliando un poco mas su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un pequeña coloración rojiza se posaba en sus mejillas—Así que tengo una idea para que ambos estemos felices, yo le hago una pregunta y la contesta con honestidad, y después usted me hace una pregunta y yo la contesto con honestidad, ¿le gusta la idea?

—Me parece justo—Pronuncio Shadow aun con su tono de voz seria tratando de esconder en su interior lo sorprendido que estaba por la facilidad de acceso a la información que el buscaba a cambio de solo contestar un par de preguntas, solo esperaba que no tuvieran nada que ver con la G.U.N, ya que eso arruinaría todo.

— ¿Le gusta la playa? —Preguntó con inocencia María con su iris cielo-mar brillando con intensidad hacia él en espera de su respuesta.

— "En serio?, ¿esa era la clase de preguntas que me haría?" —Pensó Shadow en sus adentros aun manteniendo su rostro y postura de pocos amigos— Sí, el sonido de las olas del mar me tranquiliza, y me ayuda a pensar las cosas con más profundidad, ¿Cuántos años lleva como asesina?

—Pues...la verdad es que no me acuerdo con exactitud —Pronuncio en tono inocente la joven eriza, Shadow solo rodo sus iris asía el lado derecho de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, en el interior sabía que la solución a sus problemas se había presentado muy fácilmente para ser verdad, María se dio cuenta de esto y su expresión cambio repentinamente a una triste—¿Estás enojado?, no me acuerdo de cuánto tiempo llevo asesinando, pero si me acuerdo quienes fueros los primeros que asesine, si te digo quienes eran, ¿podremos seguir con las preguntas?

—Está bien—Dijo Shadow regresando su vista asía ella viendo con claridad como volvía a formar aquella sonrisa que reflejaba felicidad y tranquilidad— ¿Quiénes fueron tus primeras víctimas?

—fueron un grupo de idiotas asesinos y violadores que pertenecían a un grupo terrorista—Contestó sencillamente ella con una sonrisa, Shadow solo dejo salir un suspiro tratando de disminuir un poco su enojo, esa no era la respuesta de esperada, de quinientos noventa y tres casos de asesinatos sin resolver en los últimos dieciséis años en donde ella podía haber sido la responsable se había reducido a cuatrocientos treinta y nueve—También eran enemigos de la familia Robotnik, eso es lo único que recuerdo, ahora mi pregunta, ¿su novia es la murciélago de cabellera blanquecina o la adefesio pistache o tal vez es la eriza azul-celeste?

— ¿Qué? —Dijo confundió el erizo azabache por tal pregunta haciendo que un leve sonrojo reposicionara en sus mejillas al simple hecho de imaginarse como pareja amorosa de alguna de las tres chicas, aunque...¿Por qué estaba preguntado eso?...sus iris sangre notaron como ella veía discretamente al trio de agentes femeninas que se encontraban observando la situación, aunque a la verdad la eriza azul-celeste quería asesinar de una vez a la psicópata por el simple hecho de relacionarla como pareja de ese idiota, que al parecer ninguna de las tres se habían dado cuenta de la mirada asesina que ella les dedicaba mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, tal parecía que aquella eriza rubia también poseía el ojo clínico (N/A: Habilidad de poder ver a una persona y analizarla sin que ella se dé cuenta de que es observada :v) aparte de que conocimiento acerca de las funciones del cuerpo junto con la posición exacta de algunas venas y válvulas sanguinas del cuerpo conforme vio en algunos estudios forenses de casos recientes—¡NO TENGO NOVIA Y MUCHO MENOS SERIA CON UNA DE ELLAS! —Grito exasperado el erizo azabache levantándose de golpe de su asiento dedicándole una mirada molesta a la eriza rubia al mis tiempo que mostraba sus colmillos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes— ¡ME CANSE DE ESTE JUEGO!, ¿Quién ES EN REALIDAD EL LIDER DE SU TRIO?, ¿QUIÉN RAYOS ES SU ESTUPIDO JEFE MALDICIÓN?

—Me sorprende que no lo sepa oficial Shadow, ya que usted lo sabe mejor que nadie—Pronuncio calmadamente la eriza rubia enfocando directamente sus iris cielo-mar en él con una mirada lujuriosa y vengativa, pero más que nada asesina, causándole cierto escalofrió en su espalda semejante al tacto de u cubo de llevo en un día frio de invierno— ¿El nombre Black Doom se le hace familiar Oficial Shadow? —Shadow simplemente se quedó callado ante esa pregunta, no le estaba gustando el giro que estaba tomando este interrogatorio, y sabía que se iba a lamentar por haberle salvado la vida la primera vez que se vieron—tome asiento oficial—él solo volvió a tomar asiento en la silla frunciendo aun mas su ceño revelando lo furioso que estaba por tal pregunta, solo había dos razones por las cuales ella hubiera hecho esa pregunta, la primera seria que le diría quien era su jefe, y la segunda era que había descubierto su pequeño secreto— Black Doom es uno de mis dos jefes, y mi maestro, él me ayudo a mejorar todas mis habilidades, y a emplearlas mejor, me ha dicho que hace años se veía a él enseñándole técnicas de combate a su hijo, pero también me dijo que su hijo resulto ser un bastardo traicionero, un bastardo guapo a mi parecer —una sonrisa llena de lujuria y pasión presentó su rostro al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento encima de aquel escritorio de aluminio apoyando su cuerpo sobre ambas rodillas dejando a escasos centímetros su rostro con el del erizo azabache, el corazón de él empezó a acelerar su pulso, Rouge siempre se acercaba a una distancia muy corta a su rostro, pero con el paso del tiempo logro no ponerse nervioso o que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara, ¿porque ahora su pulso se estaba acelerando si había tenido a poca distancia mujeres más apetitosas para la carne?, ella simplemente deslizo su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la nuca de Shadow acercándolo aún más a su rostro asiendo que la única distancia entre ellos fueran sus narices juntas—Sabe, es muy extraño que el hijo de un asesino profesional termine como un agente de alta categoría en la G.U.N, me sorprende como logro engañarlos oficial Shadow o mejor le digo hijo de Black Doom.

"Esas palabras no podían ser verdad, esas palabras no podían ser verdad", se preguntaba internamente la murciélago de cabellera blanquecina e iris zafiro, que al igual que todos los presentes de esa habitación, veían atónitos a la pareja de erizos, el comandante simplemente bajo su cabeza unos veinte grados cerrando sus ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que negaba con ella, ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?, ¿Cómo fue posible de que hubiera sido tan ciego ante la clara verdad?, la única respuesta que quería saber era si de verdad Shadow, uno de los mejores agentes de elite de todos los tiempos que la G.U.N poseía podía ser un agente en secreto de parte de su padre, ya que todo indicaba esa triste realidad.....

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Su mirada violeta se encontraba totalmente perdida en aquel foto retrato que adornaba la esquina de su escritorio de madera de asir, por la decoloración del papel en donde se había impreso la fotografía, se podía decir con suma claridad que había sido tomada entre siete u ocho años atrás, su mente se encontraba divagando en los recuerdos del pasado, aquellos días en donde jugaba a las escondidas con su pequeña y curiosa hermana menor Tikal, tal parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la vio o que escucho su melodiosa voz, quería tomar sus cosas e irla a visitar para comprobar su estado, para asegurarse de que seguía con vida y de que aun no la perdía, pero eso era totalmente imposible, y más con ese trio de chicas libres en las calles de Mobius, simplemente le restaba la opción de esperar lo mejor.

Una cristalina, pequeña, y amarga lagrima se poso descaradamente en el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo luchando feroz mente por deslizarse en la mejilla de aquel equidna rojo, mas su contienda no logro prevalecer, el sutil tacto cálido de aquella mano aperlada cubierta por un suave guante de tres cuartos de color negro se hiso presente en la mejilla del equina regresándolo a la cruel realidad, sus iris violetas enseguida buscaron al dueño de aquel cálido tacto encontrándose con una joven mujer murciélago aperlada de cabellera blanquecina con zafiros en lugar de iris que veía con ternura y piedad al comandante, se encontraba sentada en la esquina derecha de su escritorio con ambas piernas cruzadas, y su mano enguantada aun en la mejilla del equina rojo que se encontraba desconcertado por la aparición repentina de la agente Rouge en su oficina temporal.

— ¿Como logro ingresar a mi oficina agente Rouge? —Le preguntó seriamente el equidna tratando de esconder su melancolía con aquel rostro serio y autoritario—No recuerdo haber solicitado su presencia.

—También me alegro de verlo comandante—Respondió coquetamente Rouge formando una de sus sonrisas lujuriosas en su rostro causando la aparición de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del equidna, el cual era casi invisible por su color natural de piel—Solo vengo a informarle que el oficial Shadow fue suspendido temporalmente de todos sus cargos tal como ordeno—Su tono de voz había cambiado radicalmente, de ser uno dosificado y sensual había mudado a uno triste, y nostálgico— Ambos sabemos que él no está trabajando para Doom.

— ¿Porque todos me dicen lo mismo acerca del agente Shadow maldita sea?-pronuncio airado Knuckles al mismo tiempo que se levantaba des precitadamente de su asiento aventando la silla con ruedas hacia la pared de atrás, golpeando con esta haciendo audiblemente el sonido del aluminio golpeado, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio de madera con ambos puños— ¡SI DE VERDAD ESE IDIOTA NO ERA UN AGENTE EN CUBIRTO DE SU ESTUPIDO PADRE!, ¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE NOS ESCONDERIA SU RELACION GENETICA?!

— ¡¿SI SE LOS HUBIERA DICHO LO HUBIERAN ACEPTADO EN G.U.N?! —Gritó ya exasperada la murciélago de pelaje blanquecino al mismo tiempo que serraba sus puños con fuerza—¡RECUERDE LO QUE PASO CONMIGO, TODOS CREYERON QUE POR SER LA HIJA DE UNA FAMOSA LADRONA YO TAMBIEN SERIA IGUAL, QUE ROBARIA LOS SECRETOS DE LA AGENCIA Y....y...! —Las lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas rápidamente semejante a las gotas de la lluvia tardía sobre un vidrio cristalino liso con una leve inclinación, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve color carmesí por el hecho de recodar aquellos momentos de lucha en su vida, sin desearlo abrió heridas que había jurado nunca abrir otra vez, pero su mejor amigo de la infancia necesitaba de su ayuda—Nadie confiaba en mí, y mucho menos me querían en esta agencia...pero...un equidna rojo, que apenas había sido elevado de su cargo confió en mi...y me brindo de su confianza sin conocerme...¿recuerda quien fue ese apuesto equidna?

—¿Cómo olvidaría ese día?, tal vez fue la mejor decisión que escogí en toda mi carrera de comandante...—Pronuncio con tono nostálgico Knuckles recordando aquel día, había puesto su carrera y futuro en esa murciélago, y hasta ese día no se había arrepentido, siempre hubo algo en esa mirada zafiro que le daba tranquilidad y seguridad, pero a veces lo hacía estallar en furia—Deje que pase esta noche para que pueda meditar tranquilamente acerca de mis acusaciones repentinas acerca del oficial Shadow, no sé cómo logra hacerme ceder a veces agente Rouge.

—Gracias comandante Knuckles—Pronuncio Rouge con tono ánimo y lleno de alegría, que trataba de contener en su interior para no asfixiar al equidna rojo, simplemente asintió con su cabeza y con paso lento y calmado se encamino a la salida de aquella oficina provocando un sonido algo grave a causa de los tacones que usaba en ese momento, coloco su mano sobre la perrilla de la puerta de roble dispuesta a abrirla y a empujarla para salir de ahí cuando alguien más se le adelanto abriéndola de golpe y sobresaltando un poco a la murciélago blanca, se trataba de un cocodrilo verde de edad madura que usaba su uniforme de servicio, el cual se encontraba con algunas manchas de sangre que muy apenas se estaba secando, su respiración era entre cortada y sus movimientos corporales eran demasiado constantes de notorios dando a entender a los dos zoomorfos que el cocodrilo corrió una gran distancia para hablar con ellos— ¡Vector!

—Co...comandante...la...la....la...prisi....prisionera....ya no está.... —Pronuncio con cansancio y pesar el pobre cocodrilo mayor dejando que la gravedad lo atrajera, permitiendo que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo, el rostro de ambos zoomorfos quedo congelado al acto, sus iris reflejaban terror y miedo, sus cuerpos estaban tiesos como la roca de marfil, tal parecía que su corazón se había detenido al escuchar aquellas palabras, mejor hubiera sido un disparo directo en el pecho perforando las venas aortas o una de sus arterias coronarias o la cava, eso hubiera sido mil veces mejor que la repentina noticia....

**.**

**.**


	5. Dulce Venganza II

**.**

El silencio era el rey de aquel apartamento lleno de lujos y placeres, y su fiel acompañante era la oscuridad infinita de la noche que no le era posible reinar planamente en aquel lugar, con su amor la oscuridad a causa de la luz blanquecina de la reina del cielo oscuro que entraba inelegantemente por las ventanas de aquel lugar, de un segundo a otro se hiso presente el rechinar de las bisagras de cobre que se encontraban afirmando y sosteniendo en su lugar ,una puerta de madera de roble solido pulida finamente y sin error alguno, aquella puerta se abrió lentamente asiendo notorio aquel rechinido grave a cada segundo que pasaba, la luz artificial del pasillo se coló rápidamente en el apartamento con facilidad a causa de la puerta abierta en compañía del ser que habitaba ahí destruyendo casi por completo el reinado del silencio y de la oscuridad profunda, la puerta se cerró rápidamente cuando su habitante entró por completo a su humilde morada, haciendo que el reino de los antiguos reyes se levantara con la esperanza de volver a reinar, hasta que el sonido grave de un par de palmas siendo golpeadas entre ellas hizo que el foco blanquecino que se encontraba en aquella habitación se encendieran, eliminando por completo la oscuridad revelando ante los iris rubí-sangre del dueño de aquel apartamento una acogedora sala de estar de tres piezas amplias de cuero negro acomodadas perfectamente en aquella habitación, una pantalla plana que se encontraba insertada en una de las paredes de colores cálidos que daban cierto confort a sus habitantes, y una mesita de centro de cristal transparente en el centro de la sala de estar, el resultado final era una habitación seductora y romántica, perfecta para que dos amantes se sintieran cómodos y relajados en aquellos momentos de pasión, desde que se mudó a aquel apartamento hace años siempre pensó en cambiar el concepto romántico de aquella sala de estar, ya que en vez de cumplir con la función de tranquilizarlo y hacerlo olvidar de su trabajo o de sus futuras misiones, lo obligaba a irse a su oficina privada para volver a trabajar y estar más preparado para aquel día tan esperado para él, frunció levemente el ceño en señal de molestia y resentimiento a causa de sus recuerdos desde la puerta principal mientras cerraba de esta con llave para asegurar no ver a las visitas no deseadas o sorpresas desagradables, ya que después de lo sucedido en el nuevo cuartel aquella noche varios de sus compañeros y colegas quisieran hacerle un "breve" interrogatorio acerca de su suspensión o tal vez posible despido, gruñó mostrando sus dientes rabioso al recordar como su vida perfecta fue otra vez eliminada en tan solo un segundo, "Al mal tiempo buena cara hijo mío", esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza al igual que el recuerdo de una mujer zoomorfa de edad madura que le veía con alegría y calidez desde la sombra de un viejo sakura o flor de cerezo que aún seguía mostrando su hermosura en aquella cálida temporada, "No importa lo que pase, todo estará bien", se sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de evitar aquellos viejos recuerdos de su niñez, lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era recodar su anterior vida, que al igual que la actual fue arruinada por causa del mismo ser que hasta en sus sueños lo perseguía sin descanso alguno, dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus iris rubí-sangre con su mano derecha sosteniendo su cabeza y con su izquierda sirviendo como apoyo visual, empezó a caminar rumbo al baño principal de su apartamento, últimamente sufría de dolores de cabeza, y aumentaban constantemente al igual que los escasos recuerdos de su triste infancia, tal parecía que el destino lo quería torturar cada día más o acaso... ¿lo estaba preparando para el día del mañana?

** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

El cielo oscuro de la noche infinita empezó a ser cubierto rápidamente por las escasas nubes griseadas que se encontraban en la ciudad en aquel momento indicando que pronto ,el cielo desataría su furia con los mortales que habitaban aquellas tierras, la ligera brisa de aquella noche empezó a aumentar su velocidad, y bajando su temperatura, convirtiéndose rápidamente en un viento congelador sin igual, sin duda alguna esa noche seria la perfecta para dormir cálidamente en compañía del dulce sabor del chocolate caliente, y estar en la compañía de las personas que más queríamos en este mundo, pero lamentable mente el destino tenía a veces planes muy diferentes a los nuestros, que pueden dar un cambio radical a nuestra vida de un segundo a otro.

— Idiotas, se lamentaran por haberme dejado a mi suerte ese ¡Par de perras! —Pronunció una voz femenina dulce y suave como la miel dorada de las abejas en primavera, que denotaba cierta amargura mientras fruncía su ceño notoriamente desde el tejado de uno de los edificios llenos de apartamentos que ofrecía aquella ciudad para sus habitantes, parada en una de las esquinas delanteras de este viendo con desdén a los pocos zoomorfos que se encontraban paseando o regresando a su casa por medio de aquella calle principal, su rostro solo denotaba furia y rencor en aquel momento, tal parecía que asesinaría a la primera persona que tuviera al alcance de ella para librarse de aquel estado de ánimo aunque sea solo por un mísero momento, desde hace un par de horas había logrado escapar con suma facilidad de uno de los mejores cuartel de la G.U.N que se encontraban en aquella ciudad antes de que la intentaran drogar para evitar muertes no deseadas, aunque a la verdad no hubiera matado a nadie si no lo hubieran querido intentar drogarla. La primera gota de miles que estaban en camino cayó del cielo nublado aterrizando en su mejilla derecha sacándola de sus recuerdos recién formados, toco su mejilla en la zona en donde había sentido el frio de está confirmando su existencia, no tardaría pronto en que el cielo dejara a sus pequeñas sirvientes a regar la tierra, no paso mucho tiempo cuando las demás sirvientas del cielo aparecieron provocando uno que otro grito de parte de los zoomorfos que se encontraban en aquel lugar sin protección, una sonrisa se formo en su bello rostro al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus parpados sobre sus iris, sin duda alguna aquello le traía recuerdos, levantó sus parpados rápidamente revelando unos iris vidriosos, no todos sus recuerdos eran de su agrado, con agilidad y sigilo bajo de aquel edificio llegando a uno de los callejones que se encontraban alrededor de este, saco de su traje anaranjado una hoja de maquina blanca que tenía el sello de la G.U.N en donde venían descritos los datos importantes de cierto agente de elite que había despertado su curiosidad desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquel reportaje por televisión.

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

No había palabras para describir como se sentían ambas zoomorfas, habían logrado recolectar con cierta dificultad una de las siete Chaos Emeralds, después de tantos años y como recompensa sus superiores las mandaron a cada una al cuarto de aislamiento hasta nuevas instrucciones o pistas de en donde estaba su tercer compañera, ciertamente les hubiera sido mejor haber sido capturadas las tres en vez de haber regresado a su cuartel con la Chaos Emerald de color morado, ya que estos al ver que faltaba la compañía de la psicópata cuando llegaron empezó un interrogatorio extenso acerca del paralelo de esta a las cuales solo hubo una explicación corta, no pasó ni un minuto más después de las repuestas cuando el semblante serio de sus líderes cambio a uno de furia a causa del abandono de su compañera de trabajo en las actuales ruinas de aquel cuartel de la G.U.N, el plan había sido de cierta forma un fracaso total.

— ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!—Pronunció con desdén la eriza rosa pastel desde su celda de aislamiento blanca mientras veía a su compañera con deseo de asesinar, explotándole una granada en la boca.

— ¡¿Mi culpa!?—Pronunció insultada, la joven minina lavanda regresando la mirada a la eriza pastel que se encontraba de brazos cruzados a un par de metros de ella— ¡Yo no fui la idiota que coloco los explosivos con detonador, echando a perder todo el plan Y perder todo!

— ¡Y si tu nunca hubieras olvidado la maldita seguridad de la Chaos Emerald, nunca nos hubieran detectado, no hubiera habido peleas, y la psicópata estuviera con nosotros!—Gritó Amy con voz quebrada conteniendo una lagrima en su ojo derecho, no era porque extrañara a su compañera o le tuviera algún afecto en especial a esa asesina demente, sino que simplemente no le gustaba estar encerrada en aquella habitación de aislamiento por cosas insignificantes.

—Tienes razón Rose—Murmuró secamente la felina lavanda después de un largo tiempo de silencio profundo mientras bajaba su mirada oro al piso de metal tratando de esconder su culpa—Si no hubiera olvidado la seguridad hubiéramos obtenido la Esmeralda y estuviéramos las tres juntas, y tú y yo no estaríamos aquí en este momento.

—Es bueno que ya hayan localizado sus errores señoritas, ahora les toca repararlos—Escucharon una voz profunda y rasgada desde el pasillo en donde se encontraban ambas habitaciones de aislamiento, captando por completo la atención de ambas zoomorfas rápidamente, las puertas de ambas habitaciones se abrieron deslizándose rápidamente a su lado derecho dándoles pases a la libertad, ambas zoomorfas aceptaron la invitación saliendo de aquel lugar lúgubre en donde se encontraban para ver al ser que les hablaba topándose con unos hermosos y salvajes iris esmeraldas verdes profundo con ligero tono amarillento—Alístense rápido, tienen una nueva misión.

— ¡Si señor! —Pronunciaron seriamente ambas zoomorfas después de haber escuchado las palabras de uno de sus superiores, el cual se retiró prontamente después de haber escuchado la afirmación de estas.

—Te apuesto que nos mandaran a una base de la G.U.N para salvar a la psicópata—Comentó con desgano la eriza rosa pastel cerrando sus ojos con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño notoriamente— ¿No la podemos dejar encerrada en donde rayos que este?

—No, es nuestra compañera y amiga quieras o no aceptarlo Rose, así que andando—Contestó sin ánimos de lucro la felina lavanda caminando hacia la salida de aquella sala de aislamiento, la eriza rosada solo suspiro pesadamente empezando a caminar hacia la salida siguiendo a la felina lavanda, al ver que sus esperanzas de librarse de su compañera asesina eran solo una vana ilusión.

Se alistaron rápidamente sin demora alguna para iniciar lo más antes posible su nueva misión, ya que existía la mínima posibilidad de que a su querida "amiga" la hubieran encerrado en algún cuartel secreto lejos de la ciudad o tal vez en otro país muy lejos de su ubicación actual para asegurarse de que no escapara, y que si lo hacía no volviera con ellas, aunque eso era imposible a causa de su habilidad de la actuación. Se dirigieron a la sala principal de su pequeño cuartel secreto para recibir las nuevas órdenes e indicaciones de su nueva misión de parte de su segundo líder, el cual se había mostrado más vengativo y rencoroso con ellas por causa del extravió de la eriza rubia, entraron a la sala con paso calmado y sin emitir sonido alguno por medio de sus labios para evitar algún regaño innecesario, se dirigieron a sus lugares correspondientes sentándose en estos para comenzar con la breve junta, en la pared de al frente se encontraba una televisión de pantalla de plasma, la cual se encontraba encendida en el canal de noticias de Mobius, la cual capto la atención de su líder Black Doom, el cual regreso la noticia hasta el principio para que todos los presentes la vieran con él.

**Televisión:**

_—Nos encontramos desde el nuevo cuartel de la G.U.N que iba a estar en funcionamiento oficial en aproximadamente cinco meses, pero que a causa del destino tuvo que ser adelantada su inauguración. De acuerdos a varios informes de defunción que se han estado enviando, nos hemos enterado de que en este cuartel de investigación criminal se llevó una de las masacres más grandes de nuestros tiempos, desde hace tres horas han salido docenas de cadáveres de la agencia, tal parece que su prisionera más reciente escapo llevándose consigo la vida de varios agentes de elite. En otras noticias el agente de elite Silver The Hedgehog sigue con vida, pero será suspendido temporalmente hasta que su estado de salud este mejor, pero nuestro amado agente no es el único que se encuentra suspendido si no también el oficial Shadow The Hedgehog, el cual se rumora que es un doble agente en secreto que trabaja para el asesino en serie Black Doom, el cual creo que es conocido por todos por sus actos despiadados, según nos... —En ese momento un erizo azul rey de iris esmeraldas vivos hizo presencia en la escena arrebatando el micrófono a la joven felina de pelaje blanquecina—Shadow no es un doble agente en secreto, que comparta el mismo ADN que el asesino más grande de la historia de Mobius no significa que él sea igual, y lo sé bien porque si fuera así ya desde hace tiempo me hubiera asesinado —En ese momento la reportera intentó quitarle el micrófono para seguir con su noticia, pero el erizo azul rey no se lo iba a entregar tan fácilmente..._

—¿A qué se refiere con que comparten el mismo ADN señor? —Inquirió seria la joven felina de pelaje lavando e iris dorado captando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial la de Black Doom que enseguida en mudo la televisión— ¿Señor?

—Me sorprendes que seas tan despistada Blaze, María lo supo la primera vez que lo vio en persona—Contestó burlonamente aquel ser oscuro volteando hacia atrás para verlas con sus iris sangres haciendo que les diera un breve escalofrió en su columna dorsal a ambas zoomorfas— Shadow The Hedgehog es mi hijo, me sorprende que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes, pero ese no es el asunto, María les facilito el trabajo par de idiotas, así que vayan a buscarla —Mencionó simplemente tomando asiento en una de las sillas de aquella sala— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡YA VAYANSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —Gritó exasperado levantándose de su asiento y golpeando aquel escritorio de madera con su puño cerrado, a lo cual ambas zoomorfas contestaron saliendo corriendo de aquel lugar para empezar la búsqueda de su compañera de trabajo— Estoy rodeado de idiotas.

—Hmmm, sabes que nos son de mucha utilidad Black Doom, aún más que la psicópata que conseguiste en tu pequeño viaje de negocios —Mencionó Mephiles seriamente con su voz sombría tomando lugar cerca de aquel escritorio largo para estar frente a frente con su colega—Y eso lo sabes bien.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —Cuestionó con cierto tono de superioridad en su voz profunda antes las palabras de su colega y amigo formando una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro—María podría hacer el trabajo de Blaze, Amy, y hasta el tuyo querido amigo al mismo tiempo, pero para eso no la acogí y la cuide Mephiles—El erizo de mirada salvaje ladeo su cabeza levemente hacia su lado derecho en señal de duda y confusión, si esa chiquilla era tan buena como él decía, ¿por qué no explotaba sus habilidades al máximo? —Su único defecto es que es a veces inestable, a tal grado de querer acabar con todo lo que existe, necesita de alguien que la controle y manipule con facilidad, pero ya conseguí a la persona adecuada

_ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** _

Su cabeza le pulsaba con rapidez causándole un dolor semejante a la resaca por las mañanas después de una noche de festejos sin control alguno, con dificultad empezó a levantar sus parpados revelando sus iris rubí-sangre que denotaban cierto cansancio e irritación, sus iris solo le permitían ver su alrededor de una forma borrosa pero poco a poco se iba aclarando al pasar de los segundos, cerro sus ojos de nueva cuenta para luego abrirlos con una mejor visión del lugar en donde se encontraba, se sorprendió al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba, era su recamara, trato de levantarse para tratar de recuperarse y ver que había pasado anteriormente con él cuando sintió que una fuerza lo jalaba de nueva cuenta al piso de madera pulida impidiéndole que se levantara, giró su cabeza hacia un lado para ver que le impedía lograr su cometido encontrándose con ambas manos en su espalda esposadas, y atadas en una de las patas de la cama, la cual para su mala suerte estaba pegada en el piso desde que compro aquel apartamento, tal parecía que alguien no quería que escapara.

—Maldición—Pronunció serio para sí mismo tratando de quitarse aquellas sogas antes que nada, pero fue un intento inútil al igual que el intento de remover las esposas

—Veo que ya despertó oficial Shadow, o debería decir ex-oficial Shadow —Pronunció una voz dulces con tono de alegría captando la atención del erizo azabache, el cual dirigió su mirada sangre al escritorio de madera que tenía en su recamara para realizar sus informes nocturnos encontrándose con una joven eriza rubia de cabellera dorada e iris cielo-mar que traía usando una camiseta abotonada blanca larga que le cubría parte de sus muslos, tal parecía que la joven eriza se encontraba checando la computadora del erizo negro, se levantó de la silla de escritorio giratoria y con paso calmado se encamino hasta donde se encontraba el erizo negro sentándose de una manera seductora en las piernas de este incomodando un poco al ex-oficial que solo fruncía el ceño y mostraba sus dientes en señal de molestia—Usted y yo teníamos asuntos que arreglar—El erizo azabache ladeo su cabeza levemente en señal de confusión, lo único que tenía que solucionar con esa loca era asesinarla ya que a causa de ella había perdido su trabajo y su reputación, sin mencionar su orgullo, la eriza rubia solo acercó sus finos labios con los del erizo azabache uniéndolos completamente formando un apasionado beso, Shadow solo abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir el cuerpo tan cálido y casi desnudo de aquella psicópata en contacto con el suyo sin mencionar sus labios, era oficial, esa noche no podía ser peor para él.

**.**

**.**


	6. Dulce Venganza III

** .  
**

Sus parpados se sentían pesados como si estos estuvieran pegados con alguna clase de adhesivo para que no los abriera, lentamente empezó a levantar sus parpados para poder ver con claridad el lugar en donde estaba, una luz blanquecina que se encontraba al frente de él obligándolo a volver a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y girar levemente su cabeza a su lado izquierdo para evitar el contacto de sus iris esmeraldas con aquella luz enceguecedora, con lentitud, volvió a levantar sus parpados encontrándose con una mesita de noche hecha de aluminio sobre la cual, se encontraban algunos botes plásticos de forma cilíndricos hechos de plástico transparente de una coloración naranja, adentros de esto se podían apreciar una cantidad considerable de píldoras y pastillas captando su atención, trató de incorporarse, hasta que sintió una fuerza externa que no le permitía ni siquiera acercar sus manos enguantadas a su rostro, levantó un poco su vista evitando de cruzarla con aquella lámpara colgante que se encontraba colgada a unos cuatro metros de altura sobre él, sus iris esmeraldas visualizaron un par de esposas plateadas que mantenían enganchadas sus muñecas a uno de los barrotes de metal de la cama en donde estaba esposado, el sonido del metal se hizo de nuevo presente cuando trató de acercar sus manos hacia él para tratar de librarse, pero como era de esperarse su fuerza no era suficiente para romper aquellas esposas o causarles algún daño.

_—_**Por Fin despierta detective Sonic **_—_Pronunció una voz femenina entre las sombras de aquel almacén viejo, captando por completo la atención del erizo azul rey deteniendo por completo sus intentos de librarse de aquella cama, al frente de él se mostró aquella terrorista de púas rosadas con una sonrisa de victoria adornando su rostro**¾**** Ya había creído que lo había matado de un solo intento**

_—_**Dudo que eso hubiera sido una desventaja para usted y sus compañeras **_—_Contestó Sonic con cierto tono de burla mientras dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, la eriza de iris Jade solo se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama cerca de él aun con su sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro

_—_**Aun en la derrota se cree vencedor, patético **_—_Mencionó con seriedad Amy mientras se acercaba un poco más al rostro dl erizo azul ocasionando una leve coloración rojiza en las mejillas de este_—_** Disfrute de la poca vida que le queda detective, porque eso acabara pronto como la vida de su familia y amigos**

_—_** ¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño terrorista, tu pelea es conmigo y con la G.U.N! **_—_Gritó enojado y airado Sonic tratando de acercarse a la eriza para intentar golpearla, lo cual le fue nulo a causa de aquellas esposas plateadas_—_** ¡deja a las personas inocentes fuera de esto!**

_—_**Inocentes... ¡Inocentes! **_—_Susurró y luego Gritó exasperada aquella eriza rosa pastel, sujetando con fuerza entre sus manos el cuello de la playera blanquecina de aquel erizo azul mostrándole una mirada de odio_—_** ¡Nadie es inocente en este mundo detective, todos son culpables de algo! **_—_Su mirada jade solo reflejaba odio y resentimiento mientras se encontraba viendo fijamente los iris esmeraldas del erizo azul rey, el ambiente se hiso más tenso tras las palabras de la eriza a tal grado que se había hecho tan palpable como si de un objeto se tratara_—**C**_**ómo por ejemplo usted **_—_Pronunció la eriza rosa pastel, mientras una sonrisa algo maliciosa aparecía en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se acercaba aún más al rostro del erizo azul, el cual solo frunció su ceño tras las palabras de la eriza ¿A qué se refería con que él no era inocente?_ —_** Si no hubiera sido por su espíritu aventurero su padre seguiría aquí, ¿o me equivoco?**

_—** ¡**_**Deja a mi padre fuera de esto, me escuchaste bien perra! **_—_ Gritó airado Sonic apretando sus dientes entre sí al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus puños con fuerza, al grado de casi hacerlos sangrar, Amy solo frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que sus labios solo ampliaban su sonrisa, amaba el sufrimiento de las personas, en especial el sufrimiento de ese erizo.

_—_**¿Y si no quiero? acéptelo de una maldita vez detective, yo tengo el control de la situación y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue mi regalada gana con usted **_—_Retó coquetamente la eriza pastel mientras desabrochaba son lentitud la camiseta blanquecina de aquel detective revelando la parte superior del cuerpo de Sonic, podía ver con claridad con sus iris jade aquella coloración ovalada semejante al melocotón en su pecho, deslizo sus manos enguantadas sobre el pecho de Sonic asiéndolo temblar levemente, él ya había estado en compañía de otras zoomorfas en ocasiones pasadas a causa de sus investigaciones, pero nunca habían llegado al grado de una relación completa en la intimidad el uno con el otro, Amy solo se acercó al cuello de Sonic empezando a darle pequeñas mordidas y lamidas dejando las marcas de sus dientes en varias partes de su cuello, Sonic solo podía cerrar sus ojos al igual que sus puños mientras que una coloración carmesí aparecía en sus mejillas, la eriza solo besaba su cuello mientras que deslizaba su mano derecha con lentitud sobre su cuerpo hasta que sintió la tela de su pantalón, una sonrisa lujuriosa entre los besos al cuello del erizo apareció mientras acariciaba por encima de aquella cremallera el miembro del erizo azul siendo que gimiera levemente ante aquel tacto.

_—_**_Amy tenemos que irnos, G.U.N está en marcha asía el apartamento de ese idiota, tenemos que comprobar si mordieron el anzuelo_**_—_Anunció con autoridad una voz femenina atreves de un comunicador de muñeca que usaba la eriza pastel, la cual al escuchar la voz de la felina no tuvo más opción que separarse del erizo ruborizado, se maldijo en su interior, solo había podido saborear a ese erizo, pero a la próxima iba a hacer a ese erizo totalmente suyo.

_—_**Entendido Blaze**_—_Fue lo único que pronuncio la eriza pastel al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama haciendo sonar uno que otro crujido metálico de los resortes, sus iris jade se enfocaron al erizo azul que se encontraba esposado en la cama que la veía con cierta curiosidad mientras respiraba agitadamente_—_** Cuando vuelva terminamos, ¿vale? **_—_Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que desapareciera de la vista esmeralda del detective entre las sombras de aquel almacén.

El erizo azul Rey nervioso a más no poder, apenas podía mantener su respiración. Su pecho descubierto bajaba y subía desenfrenadamente. Y el maldito sonrojo de sus mejillas no se apagaba por nada en el mundo. Definitivamente fue un estúpido por dejarse atrapar entrando a su departamento en plena luz de la luna llena. Se maldijo internamente por no poder controlar los latidos de su corazón y peor aún, haber sido engañado por esa criminal. Pero lo que más se maldecía era tener una sonrisa boba de erizo enamorado plasmada en su rostro. Se abofeteó mentalmente esperando sacar todas esos pensamientos de su cabeza, era un detective, un ser de la justicia, no podía caer tan bajo como dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos amorosos y en parte morbosos, provocados por esa peligrosa criminal. Asique aun estado sujetado tenía que buscar una manera de salir de ahí.

Aunque mentalmente, una parte de él no quería.

**SHADOW POV**

El sonido de las teclas de mi computadora portátil resonaban en mis oídos sin descanso alguno, desde hace una hora aproximadamente que esa eriza psicópata de cabellera rubia se había puesto a husmear los documentos clasificados de la G.U.N desde mi computador portátil, tal parece que la idea de entrar con la contraseña de mi compañero de trabajo para seguir con la investigación por mi cuenta no fue una gran idea al final, solo podía ver como la luz azulada que emanaba del computador iluminaba su rostro, el cual mantenía con una mirada seria y concentrada mientras revisaba cada expediente de la G.U.N, simplemente aunque odiara admitirlo esa eriza era más hábil y astuta de lo que creía, vi como parpadeó un par de veces al mismo tiempo que dejaba reposar totalmente su cuerpo en la silla acojinada para escritorio, levantó sus manos al aire en forma de estiramiento entrelazando sus dedos entre ellos mismos, volteó a verme con una sonrisa en su rostro juguetona en su rostro, simplemente dirigí mi mirada sangre a otra dirección, no paso ni un minuto cuando sentí de nuevo su cuerpo apegado al mío.

_—_**Sigo sin entender cómo es que alguien tan guapo como usted no tiene a nadie especial en su vida** _—_Comentó con cierta duda en su voz esa eriza psicópata, mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con mi pelaje blanco_—_ **No es divertido torturarlo solo físicamente.**

_—_**Tampoco es lógico que una chica como usted tenga conocimientos computacionales tan avanzados **_—_Mencioné serio aun manteniendo mi mirada sangre en una dirección diferente a la suya, solo sentí su manos sobre mi rostro obligándome a verla, ella mantenía una mirada neutral hasta que una sonrisa corta y diabólica apareció en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que un dolor pulsante se hizo presente en mi tórax asiendo que cerrara mis ojos con fuerza.

_—_**Lo único ilógico aquí es usted oficial **_—_Cuestionó con cierta molestia la eriza de cabellera rubia aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, entre sus manos se encontraba un cuchillo de doble filo de mango carmesí, sus hojas se encontraban manchadas de aquel liquido carmesí vital para cada ser vivo, que goteaba lentamente de aquel cuchillo, mis púas oscurecidas se encontraban manchadas de mi propia sangre a causa de aquel corte rápido y preciso que esa loca psicópata me había hecho en mi tórax, la eriza simplemente lambio lentamente la hoja del cuchillo en donde se encontraba la sangre hasta la última gota de esta, sus iris mar se dirigieron a la herida reciente de la cual seguía emanado sangre, se acercó lentamente a la herida y lamio la sangre que se encontraba alrededor de esta haciéndome temblar levemente por el tacto de su lengua con mi piel_—_** Tu sangre sabe diferente a la que había probado anteriormente de policías, tal vez sea porque no eres un policía después de todo.**

_—_**O tal vez sea porque eres una asesina psicópata, que disfruta del dolor de las personas para saciar sus propios deseos egoístas, de una imitación barata de cariño _—_**Respondí viéndola a los ojos denotando mi enojo hacia su ser, ella solo recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro aun con esa patética sonrisa en su rostro

_—_**Lo que usted acaba de describir es una patética Yandere**_—_Musitó ella tratando de contener su risa ante mi comentario, solo sentí como deslizo la hoja de aquel cuchillo sobre mi cuerpo otra vez causando una herida aún más larga y profunda que la anterior, solo pude cerrar mis ojos a causa del dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo_—_ **Yo soy una Yangire, asesino porque es divertido y entretenido**_—_volvió a hacer una cortada sobre la herida anterior formando una clase de X ocasionando que gimiera un poco de dolor, ahora no solo mi playera se encontraba rota sino también ensangrentada_—_** no porque haya una razón en especifico.**

_—_**No creo que una chica como usted, haya comenzado a asesinar solo porque le pareció divertido el ver como las personas sangran **_— Comenté_ tratando de buscar un punto débil en aquella eriza, sin mencionar que así me daría más pistas acerca de su verdadera identidad, y tal vez de la ubicación de aquel erizo negro que tanto desprecio a pesar de llevar mi misma sangre.

_—_** ¿Así? **_—_Inquirió con ironía mientras colocaba sobre mi mejilla derecha la hoja ensangrentada de la cuchilla viéndome con cierta alegría**¾**** ¿Y tiene alguna hipótesis acerca de porque soy lo que soy?**

_—_**Venganza, fraude, deudas o...la pérdida de un ser querido **_—_Respondí serio viéndola a los ojos, sus iris cielo-mar enseguida se empezaron a nublar después de la última oración que había dicho, había dado en el blanco, pero una sola perdida no era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para causar que una persona asesinara ciegamente_—_ **La perdida de todas las personas que le importaban en el mundo.**

_—_**Usted no sabe nada **_—_Murmuró cabizbaja tratando de escóndanse en el mechón de pelo blanquecino que tenía en el pecho, había logrado desarmarla psicológicamente, ahora solo me hacía falta hacer que me relatara su vida para saber no solo su identidad, sino como la pudo manipular aquel ser despreciable.

_—_**No, pero si me cuenta lo sabría **_—_Le dije por ultimo ante sus palabras, deposito aquel cuchillo en el suelo de madera de mi habitación para luego abrazarse totalmente de mi cuerpo.

_—_**Está bien Oficial, le contare como me convertí en una asesina _—_**Susurró con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro la eriza de cabellera rubia, sentí una pulsada fuerte en mi tórax semejante a las anteriores, instintivamente dirigí mi mirada sangre a la zona en donde sentía aquel dolor que solo estaba aumentando al pasar de los segundos, solo pude visualizar el mango oscuro de un cuchillo que estaba siendo sostenido con firmeza por aquella eriza psicópata

_—_**Buen intento Shadow **_—_Dijo con una risita burlona, mientras retiraba con lentitud la hoja de doble filo del cuchillo de mi cuerpo, sin duda alguna me había causado el inicio de una hemorragia interna o tal vez algo peor, pero no me era de preocupación a causa de mi sangre poco común**¾**** No es el primero que intenta hacerme hablar sobre mi vida pasada, aunque buen intento.**

_—_**¿Qué clase de asesina eres tú?_—_**Cuestioné tratando de mantener mi tono de voz de siempre, para evitar mostrar alguna debilidad o alguna señal de miedo ante esa psicópata, no tenía miedo de ella, sino de lo que podía hacerle a alguna de las personas que vivían en aquel edificio, ella solo sonrió ante mis palabras al mismo tiempo que empezaba a juguetear en mi mechón de pelo blanquecino con sus dedos, tal parecía que me estaba ignorando hasta que dirigió su vista hacia mi rostro aun manteniendo esa sonrisa.

_—_**Eso no importa, estoy aburrida de acuchillarlo y que no grite o pida piedad como mis otras víctimas **_—_Dijo ella con sencillez al mismo tiempo que hacía una clase de puchero infantil como niña pequeña, que quería un nuevo juguete, yo solo parpadee un par de veces ante sus palabras al mismo tiempo que un escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebrar al simple hecho de pensar que iría a asesinar a los demás inquilinos de ese edificio_—_ **Así que quiero jugar un juego diferente con usted **_—_Solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos después de que termino de hablar al igual que su bien formado cuerpo apegado lo más posible al mío hasta que el sonido de las campanillas siendo golpeadas entre si la obligaron a separarse de mí, reconocía ese sonido con claridad, era el sonido del timbre de mi departamento, una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de la zoomorfa al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba y sacaba una daga de mango carmesí_—_** Tal parece que Chaos no quiere que solo me divierta con usted**_—_Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la habitación para ir a atender la puerta o mejor dicho matar al o los zoomorfos que se encontraban detrás de estas, la imagen de Rouge apareció en mi mente como un trueno que sale del occidente, pero ella nunca tocaba el timbre o la puerta, ella forzaba la puerta de la entrada o entraba por una de las ventanas que casi siempre dejaba abiertas dándome a entender que ella no podía ser quien me estaba buscándome o al menos que venía acompañada de alguien más...

**END SHADOW POV**

**.   
**

** . **


End file.
